Lemon Tree
by Xx-Tiffany VanChester-xX
Summary: Recueil d'OS sensuels sur le couple Delena. Entre scènes sorties tout droit de mon imagination et reprises en détails de scènes cultes de la série. Des OS torrides illustrant la passion du couple.
1. Into The Fire - I

**Auteur : **Tiffany Vanchester.

**Titre : **Into the Fire.

**Date : **19/03/2013

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fait aucun profit avec cette fanfiction, tout est la propriété de la CW.

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

Après être tombée amoureuse, voilà deux ans du personnage de Damon Salvatore et avoir passé des moments fabuleux sur le forum consacré à la série, je me suis enfin décidée à écrire sur ce couple fantastique qu'est le Delena !

Le titre de ce recueil, _Lemon Tree_, est une référence au fait que ce recueil contiendra essentiellement des lemon, et un petit hommage à la chanson des Fool's Garden.

Comme ce premier OS, _Into the fire_, est assez long, je l'ai divisé en deux parties.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire )

* * *

**Into the Fire Part I.**

Elena Gilbert balaya la pièce du regard.

_Etait-il réellement sérieux ?_

Pourquoi diable étaient-ils descendus dans un bel hôtel, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le miteux motel où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'ils étaient venus à la rencontre de Jérémy, à Denver, si c'était pour avoir une chambre avec deux lits jumeaux ? Jérémy…à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son frère, elle ne pouvait que constater le vide de son cœur, de son esprit. Comme si son frère avait été un parfait étranger ou s'il n'était que parti en voyage.

« -Je pars en repérage » Dit Damon en la regardant. « Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, compris ? »

Lorsqu'un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et qu'un petit rire lui échappa, il réalisa toute l'absurdité de son ordre. Le Sirebond ne faisait plus effet sur elle. Elle pouvait tout aussi ben attendre patiemment qu'il parte et se faufiler à l'extérieur pour partir seule_ et affamée_ à la découverte de la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, hébété. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Avant, ce n'était pas difficile. Mais la tâche était beaucoup plus ardue à présent qu'elle était aussi impulsive et manipulatrice qui lui-même avait pu l'être alors qu'il avait éteint son humanité.

« -Oh, ne fais pas cette tête » Protesta-t-elle.

Devant son air toujours embêté, elle leva les mains dans un signe de rédemption, et se laissa tomber, assise sur le matelas du premier lit.

« -Je promet de ne pas bouger. J'ai l'intention de découvrir New-York avec toi »

Le sourire était enjôleur, la voix câline. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un prédateur. Il ne savait pas si cela devait l'inquiéter ou non.

« -J'ai une tonne de choses à faire, ici. Prend tout ton temps. »

« -Comme quoi ? »

« -Installer mes affaires. Me doucher, me changer. Descendre prendre un verre de Bourbon au bar de l'hôtel » Précisa-t-elle avec un sourire à se damner.

Il baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Elle soupira, roulant des yeux.

« -Quoi ? Je ne peux même pas descendre au bar ? Tu crois que je viderai le barman de son sang devant tout l'hôtel ? »

Elle se releva et s'approcha langoureusement de lui. Elle laça ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres, se mouvant avec érotisme contre lui.

« -Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. Ce roadtrip pourrait être tellement marrant. Tellement excitant »

Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle venait de poser sa main sur son jean, au niveau de sa braguette. Il eut un petit rire, la prit par les épaules et la força à se rasseoir.

« -Tu crois qu'on est venu ici pour quoi exactement ? » Demanda-t-il.

« -Eh ben… » Marmonna-t-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Nous éloigner de ton barbant de frère et de Caroline, lesquels doivent nous détester tous les deux à l'heure qu'il est. Moi, parce que j'ai essayé de la tuer. Toi, parce que tu m'as emmené ici. Et tu as dit que je méritais de découvrir New-York ».

Elle tendit les bras et passa ses mains sur ses épaules, rejetant vers l'arrière sa veste en cuir qui tomba, révélant sa chemise noire. Elle se souvint s'être blottie dedans, elle se souvint de la façon dont le parfum si extatique de Damon l'avait enveloppée, emprisonnée dans une union charnelle. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont l'étoffe caressait sa poitrine juste soutenue par un soutien-gorge noire, dont les pans trop longs de la chemise chatouillaient ses cuisses. Et alors qu'elle était si peu vêtue, alors qu'elle portait cette chemise, elle s'était glissée sur Damon, avait parcouru de sa langue son corps, son torse, goûté à la saveur de son sexe pour la seconde fois, profité de ses gémissements alanguis. Alors qu'elle portait cette fameuse chemise noire, il s'était enfoncé en elle, l'amenant au septième ciel, en quelques coups de rein. Septième ciel qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint aussi rapidement que ce matin-là.

Son coup d'œil acéré remarqua le fil qui dépassait au niveau de l'encolure. Ce n'était décidément pas une chemise noire parmi tant d'autre. C'était _la_ chemise.

« -J'adore cette chemise » Ronronna-t-elle en coulant un regard de braise.

Elle le vit déglutir et s'en amusa. Elle se mordilla la lèvre avec provocation et se laissa retomber nonchalamment sur le lit, totalement offerte. Devant sa mine contrite, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, l'allumant d'un regard.

« -Tu en as envie autant que moi » Susurra-t-elle.

« -Je t'ai emmené ici parce que je suis à la recherche de Katherine, Elena » Déclara Damon. « J'ai trouvé l'un de ses sbires. Je l'ai connu quand j'étais à New-York. Je vais fouiller son appartement, en espérant qu'il soit toujours à la même adresse ».

Il avait eu beau parler de choses banales, beau la rejeter gentiment, le ton de sa voix avait changé. Elle était devenue suave, grave, chaude. Tout en lui appelait à la luxure, de ses cheveux de jais qui valsaient le long de sa nuque comme des plumes d'ange, à ses yeux clairs comme autant de cristaux, à son corps qui se dessinait sensuellement sous sa chemise jusqu'au son de sa voix. Jusqu'à son parfum. Il respirait le sexe. Elle en aurait suffoqué de désir.

Il ramassa sa veste. Et non sans un regard frustré, il claqua la porte derrière lui. Amusée, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, fixant le lustre avec un regard déterminé. Elle envoya ses bottes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle l'aurait. Le jeu venait de commencer.

Il ne lui résisterait pas longtemps.

OoOoOoOoO

Damon leva les yeux vers la façade du Sofitel où Elena et lui étaient descendus. L'appartement était sous contrôle, depuis que Will avait disparu voilà déjà un mois. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de le retrouver. Quoi que…si. Quelqu'un avait sans doute fait une macabre découverte à la Nouvelle-Orléans en trouvant un cadavre, baignant dans ses caillots, un trou béant dans la poitrine.

En vérité, Damon s'en fichait. Il devait retrouver Katherine et la cure. Une partie de lui s'imaginait entrain d'en finir une fois pour toute avec Katherine. Une partie de lui voulait enfouir sa main au plus profond de sa poitrine pour en extirper son cœur insensible, pour le broyer d'une main. Mais il avait l'éternité pour retrouver Katherine. Quant à la cure, si Katherine l'enfonçait dans la gorge de Klaus, il redeviendrait humain et peut-être toute sa lignée avec. Dont Elena et lui.

Mais ce soir, il s'en fichait. Alors qu'il fixait le Sofitel, il imaginait Elena, dans leur chambre. Ça allait être dur. Avec son humanité, elle comprenait ses restrictions, elle n'essayait pas de le provoquer, de le faire se tordre de désir pour elle. Mais là, elle était déchaînée et ils étaient seuls. Il la voulait. Mais pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas son regard inexpressif. Il la voulait toute entière.

_« I feel amazing »_

Il secoua la tête. Non. Elle n'était pas elle-même. Les règles n'avaient pas changé. Sirebond brisé ou non, elle n'était pas à même de choisir librement et en tout conscience. Putain. Depuis quand était-il devenu si niais, si romantique ? Après tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à retourner Elena sur le bureau de la chambre, à envoyer valser tous les stylos et fascicules, pour la prendre sauvagement, les mains enfoncées dans ses cheveux, pour lui faire l'amour, pour la faire supplier, gémir et soupirer son prénom comme un enchantement. Un maléfice.

Il entra. Il prit l'ascenseur, l'esprit totalement enivré d'Elena. Elle était partout. Il fermait les yeux et elle surgissait plus sublime que jamais.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel n°784 qu'ils occupaient, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle était vraiment là. Comme ça. En petite tenue. Elle était occupée à faire quelque chose du côté du lit et lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver, elle fit volte-face.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir jouer les moralisateurs pour l'empêcher de l'allumer encore plus. Enfin…que pouvait-elle faire de plus, après tout ? Elle était là, les cheveux coiffés à la perfection dans un brushing travaillé. Des boucles chocolat dévalaient ses épaules pour se perdre dans son dos. Elles bondissaient sur sa poitrine, à peine couverte.

Elle était là, plus provocante que jamais dans sa nuisette carmine, assortie à un peignoir de soie couleur sang. La nuisette voilait à peine le porte-jarretelle qui encerclait ses cuisses fines.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda-t-il, ses sourcils se joignant en un V.

Maintenant qu'il avait dépassé le stade de stupéfaction en découvrant sa petite-amie, ou ex, ou femme pour qui il se damnerait, au choix, il ne savait plus réellement comment la définir, il était attiré par ce qu'elle fichait avec les lits. Il eut un sourire devant sa candeur, son esprit provocateur, et sa moue de gamine prise en flagrant délit. Bon sang, avec sa moue faussement gênée, elle n'en était que plus attirante.

Cette fille avait défait les lits, les avait collés l'un à l'autre et avait fait les lits de façon à ce qu'ils n'en forment qu'un seul et unique.

Bordel de merde.

Elle jouait avec sa frustration. Et apparemment, elle était loin d'avoir fini.

Il soupira et jeta sa veste sur la chaise du bureau sur lequel il s'était imaginé lui faire l'amour et lança de la voix la plus calme possible :

« -Pourquoi tu t'es changée ? On a pas encore dîné »

Il prit conscience des tremblements de désir qui agitaient sa voix. Ce n'était pas l'ouïe extra-fine de vampire de la jeune femme qui allait passer à côté de ce détail. Ce détail qui trahissait tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Son regard s'était à nouveau fixé sur sa chemise. Il eut l'envie folle de l'enlever, elle-aussi, rien que pour la provoquer. Mais mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu, car s'il faisait ça, il en était sûr, elle se jetterait sur lui. Actuellement, elle essayait de le pousser à bout. Elle voulait qu'il craque.

« -Je vais demander à ce que l'on monte notre dîner » Dit-elle simplement.

« -Pas tout de suite. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Je suis vanné. Remets les lits comme ils étaient, tu seras gentille »

Elle lui envoya un sourire parfaitement sardonique. Une réponse muette qui signifiait plus qu'une réponde orale « Vas te faire voir ». Il roula des yeux, opina du chef et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

« -J'ai déjà passé commande ! » Cria-t-elle à sa suite. « J'espère que tu aimes la gastronomie italienne ! »

Elena resta là, les mains croisées.

Elle avait tout fait depuis qu'elle avait éteint son humanité. Supporter les piques et les leçons de morale de Stefan et Caroline. Appris à chasser comme Damon. S'était nourrie d'une pompom girl et avait enfin eu son instant de gloire en s'acharnant sur Caroline. Caroline et ses sermons. Caroline qui croyait tout savoir sur le couple qu'elle avait formé avec Stefan. Sur celui qu'elle formait avec Damon. Caroline qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à annoncer à Stefan qu'elle avait couché avec Damon.

Elle avait dansé, s'était déhanché, avait bu jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et ri ! Tellement ri que ça avait presque sonné vrai lorsqu'elle s'esclaffait face aux blagues de ses camarades de lycée qui, flirtant, venait boire dans sa bouteille de Bourbon. En vérité, elle ne riait que pour lui. Et elle ne souriait que pour lui. Le reste n'était que façade.

Elle avait tout fait, sauf ça. Et plus que jamais, elle le voulait. Il était le seul qui comptait, le seul dont le jugement importait. Et il était le seul qui la comprenait, le seul qui n'était pas là pour la morigéner. Il était là pour la faire _vivre_. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus vivante que cette courte journée où elle s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses bras après un an à refouler ses émotions, un an à leur faire du mal. Aujourd'hui, le Sirebond était brisé. Pourtant, même son humanité éteinte, elle le voulait. De toutes les façons imaginables.

Déterminée, elle se leva et abaissa la poignée de la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Elle s'y faufila, pieds nus. Elle entendait le clapotis de l'eau et une fine vapeur décorait le grand miroir qui se dressait au-dessus du lavabo. Elle identifia les vêtements de Damon, et quelques instants plus tard, nuisette et sous-vêtements les rejoignirent. D'un mouvement habile, elle entortilla ses fantastiques boucles en un chignon grotesque et se glissa sous la douche italienne.

Elle évalua l'espace d'un coup d'œil appréciateur. Elle était grande. Assez grande pour deux, et assez grande pour du sexe.

Il n'y eut pas de grandes protestations de la part de Damon. Rien. Pas de cri. Pas de surprise. Il la regardait d'un air fiévreux comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle le rejoindrait sous la douche. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, parsemait ses cheveux qui goutaient. Son regard, ardent comme de la braise parcourait le corps d'Elena.

Elle entortilla ses doigts dans sa nuque, tirant sur ses cheveux. Il eut une légère grimace, une moue sensuelle qui alluma un brasier dans le bas-ventre d'Elena. Il avait mal de la sentir contre lui. Mal de la désirer à ce point. Ses jambes douces s'enroulaient avidement contre les siennes, ses seins se pressaient voluptueusement contre son torse.

_Putain. C'est pas vrai…_

En un instant, il perdit le contrôle. En un instant, il referma sa main sur sa nuque, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins et prit possession de sa bouche avec passion. Il aurait pu mourir dans ce baiser, et elle aurait pu jouir rien que sur la pression de sa bouche. Ça faisait si _longtemps_. Il la plaqua dos au mur, à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle gémit doucement quand le carrelage de la douche heurta son dos, dans une morsure glaciale. Enhardi par ce gémissement, il fit glisser ses lèvres de sa tempe à sa mâchoire, reprenant son empire sur sa bouche, l'explorant de sa langue avec avidité, avec fièvre. Elle répondait fougueusement au baiser, et il sentit une jambe remonter le long de ses reins, s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il grogna sous la pression. Son entrejambe était si offerte. Elle eut un sourire en sentant son érection se presser contre son ventre, plus tendue que jamais.

L'eau crépitaient toujours au-dessus d'eux, brûlante. L'air était diffuse et devant la vapeur, semblait se troubler comme si des nuages argentés s'enroulaient autour de leurs corps nus et abandonnés.

Il tira sur ses cheveux pour la forcer à rejeter la tête en arrière. La bouche ouverte dans une expression de désir pur, elle appuya sa tête contre le mur tandis qu'il parsemait sa gorge et la naissance de ses seins de baisers plus érotiques les uns les autres. Elle se sentait manquer d'air. Tout était parfait. Elle mourrait de ne pas le sentir en elle. Elle voulait plus, tellement plus. Elle le força à remonter son visage vers elle, et d'un regard, le supplia. Il eut un petit sourire, signe qu'un regard ne suffirait pas. Elle le reconnaissait là, il avait besoin qu'on l'implore.

« -Damon » Pria-t-elle, le regardant comme une divinité que l'on adore. « S'il te plaît »

Elle fit davantage remonter sa jambe le long de sa taille et glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, caressant son érection. Elle vit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge et elle sentit un sourire narquois s'épanouir sur son propre visage, à l'image de ces sourires qu'arborait en permanence Damon.

Il la fixait, le regard fiévreux, les cheveux balayant son front, mouillés et luisant. Il était parfait. Le Diable au corps.

Alors.

Alors, ils entendirent du bruit. Alors, on entra dans leur chambre dans un cliquetis bruyant.

« -J'apporte le repas ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Alors le charme fut rompu. Damon reprit ses esprits et, après avoir enfoncé ses poings sur ses yeux, il se résolu à quitter la douche italienne. Elena le regarda d'un air scandalisé.

« -Tu es sérieux ? » S'écria-t-elle en se jetant en-dehors de la douche. « Tu vas sérieusement me laisser là, insatisfaite ? »

« -Crois-moi, ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que je te laisse insatisfaite » Ricana Damon.

« -Faudrait-il que je me soulage moi-même ? » Le provoqua-t-elle alors qu'il lui jetait une serviette rosée.

Son regard s'embrasa de rechef.

« -Tu es une putain d'allumeuse ! » Maugréa-t-il en sortant, la serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Outrée, elle se jura que s'il était sorti, si peu vêtu devant une serveuse et non un serveur dont le regard se promènerait inévitablement sur les muscles qui striaient son corps, elle le mangerait.

Elle sortit après s'être rhabillée, masquant autant qu'elle le pouvait combien elle était vexée et frustrée. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés étaient plus déstructurés à présent, légèrement mouillés par endroit.

Sur la petite table qui faisait office de bureau avaient été déposés de grands plateaux, abondant de plats qui embaumaient l'air. Elle regardait Damon qui se tenait assis.

« -Tu ne prends pas une douche froide ? » L'apostropha-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux.

« -Oh, chérie, depuis le temps que je fais ça, j'ai plus de contrôle que toi » S'esclaffa-t-il.

Le regard de la jeune femme devint noir. Il regretta quelque peu de s'être vanté de la sorte face à elle, mais après tout, peut-être que cela lui couperait toute envie. C'était sans compter la jalousie qui infusait dans les veines d'Elena et la rongeait, corrosive.

« -Vas te changer » Marmonna-t-elle. « Navrée, je n'ai pas ton self-control. Self-control quelque peu défaillant il y a dix minutes, tu me permettras… »

« -Si me voir dénudé te fait tellement souffrir, je vais m'habiller » Répliqua Damon.

« -Un viol est si vite arrivé » Susurra-t-elle.

Il éclata franchement de rire. Un rire frais qui se répercuta contre les murs. Les yeux d'Elena s'assombrir davantage. Elle le prit mal.

Vraiment très mal.

D'un geste rageur, elle enfonça sa fourchette dans les gnocchi à la bolognaise qu'on lui avait apporté. Il était vexant. Plus que vexant. A se vanter et à se moquer d'elle. Comme si elle n'était désirable. Comme si elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'assujettir sexuellement parlant.

« -Si tu es tellement en manque de sexe, Elena, sors. New-York est plein d'occasion pour une belle jeune femme comme toi ».

« -Tu crois que ce n'est qu'une question de sexe ? » Articula-t-elle, davantage vexée.

Il éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et repartit dans la salle de bain.

Elle ne réalisait pas. Elle ne voyait pas le petit sourire qui venait d'illuminer le visage de Damon tandis qu'il enfilait un tee-shirt blanc. Ce sourire, il était là parce que même si elle avait éteint son humanité, il la sentait authentique dans sa façon de se presser contre lui, de s'abandonner toute entière à lui. Il se sentait fier et heureux qu'enfin, elle mette des mots et des gestes sur ses sentiments. Qu'elle avoue enfin qu'elle le voulait, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, après avoir passé une année à nier ses sentiments, à fixer ses lèvres sans jamais les capturer.

Il ne demandait que ça, lui. La ramener dans la douche et la faire monter au septième ciel. L'allonger sur les deux lits qui étaient devenu un, et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, doucement et violemment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aime à nouveau. Au fond de lui, il était fier. Il paradait d'être le seul à qui elle témoignait de l'intérêt. Stefan n'avait eu que du mépris. Lui, son _epic love_.

Il reparut devant elle, qui mangeait d'un air, non pas résigné, mais blessé. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle, tentant d'oublier combien elle était divine dans ce déshabillé écarlate.

« -Alors ? » Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. « Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »

Il eut à nouveau un sourire. Elle avait beau être furieuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas rester silencieuse à l'ignorer superbement comme elle le faisait avec Stefan ou _Blondie_.

« -Nop » Répondit-il. « L'appartement est surveillé depuis sa disparition. Je commence à douter que Katherine soit ici »

« -Pourquoi serait-elle ici ? » Demanda Elena en avalant une bouchée.

« -Elle a bien trouvé Will quelque part » Rétorqua Damon. « Si elle cherche à mettre la main sur lui et qu'elle ne le trouve pas, elle viendra forcément ici ».

Il remarqua vite qu'Elena l'écoutait à moitié, concentrée sur son assiette. Il soupira et attaqua la sienne. Elle avait commandé les deux mêmes plats.

« -Les Salvatore sont italiens ? »

« -Le nom est italien, c'est tout » Répliqua Damon. « Emigrés débarqués d'Italie vers le début du XVIIe siècle. Comme les tonnes de français, de britanniques, d'irlandais, d'écossais et d'allemands, pour ne parler que d'eux ».

« Mhm. D'accord ».

Elle s'en fichait tout autant. Elle acheva son plat et entreprit de dévorer son dessert_ un tiramisu. Il la fixa d'un regard tendre et plaça son pouce à la commissure de ses lèvres pour en dégager la crème qui s'y était nichée. Elle eut un sourire franc qui manqua de faire vaciller ses convictions.

Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé aux lits.

« -Tu ne les a pas remis en place ? »

« -Je ne le ferai pas. Si ça t'amuse, fais-le. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne dormait pas ensemble au Manoir ».

« -Change-toi au moins »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« -Je n'ai rien d'autre. Et pourquoi je me changerai ? Je croyais que tu avais acquis avec des années d'expérience un self-control sans précédent ? »

« -Parce que je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit si tu restes dans cette tenue, Elena » Répondit-il le regard à nouveau brûlant.

« -Tu crois que je vais mieux m'en sortir alors que tu portes ton tee-shirt blanc ? »

Il haussa un sourcil et eut l'un de ses fantastiques sourires en coin.

« -Si tu me disais clairement ce qu'il faut que je porte pour que tu n'aies pas envie de me sauter dessus, on irait peut-être plus vite ? »

« -Laisse tomber » Dit-elle d'une voix dure. « Je ne vais plus chercher à te séduire. Tu as été plus qu'explicite. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de me ridiculiser tout le long de notre séjour ».

Elle se leva d'un mouvement souple et se jeta sur le lit, sur lequel elle écarta ses bras, le regard fixé sur le lustre.

« -Je pensais vraiment qu'on allait s'amuser à New-York » Se plaignit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre l'une de ses mains.

« -On vient d'arriver. On va tout voir. L'Empire State Building. La Statue de la liberté. On ira faire les boutiques, si tu veux. Jouer les touristes. Et chasser »

Une étincelle s'alluma au fond des yeux chocolat d'Elena. Elle eut un petit sourire.

« -C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu vas chasser avec moi ? »

« -Je chasserai avec toi » Répondit Damon en se déplaçant, s'asseyant sur le lit.

Hésitant, il approcha sa main de la jeune femme et caressa son visage, la courbe de son menton, de ses joues et ses lèvres qui invitaient au baiser, à la morsure.

« -Tu devrais te coucher » Suggéra-t-il. « On se lève tôt demain, et franchement, la route a été longue et pénible ».

« -Pourquoi tu n'as plus envie de moi ? » L'interrompit-elle avec impatience.

Les y revoilà.

Ce regard meurtri et peiné ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il lui avait tourné le dos dans la salle de bain.

« -Avant, tu crevais d'envie de me faire l'amour. Toute une année, tous tes regards me déshabillaient. Et là, plus rien ? Arrête, Damon. On a fait l'amour deux fois »

« -Techniquement plus de deux fois » Sourit-il.

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la soirée où Elena s'était jetée sur lui. Cette soirée où il la tenait lascivement dans ses bras. Tout deux savaient ce qui allait inéluctablement se passer. Mais ils savouraient chaque moment, elle apposait sa tête sur son bras et il la gardait contre lui. Cette soirée, où ils s'étaient littéralement dévoré l'un et l'autre. Où elle avait fait voler tous les boutons de sa chemise en l'ouvrant d'un geste violent. D'abord, il l'avait prise contre le mur, sa jambe enroulée autour de ses hanches, elle se tenant contre la cheminée, à chaque nouvel assaut. Puis ils étaient montés dans sa chambre et là, il lui avait fait l'amour avec retenue, sans cette impatience, ce besoin désespéré de s'appartenir. Il l'avait découverte lentement, appréciant de découvrir enfin ses seins, leur contact sous ses paumes. Pour découvrir son goût, ses grains de beauté, la saveur de sa peau. Pour jouir de la sensation de sa bouche sur lui, de ses lèvres dévalant sur son torse, sur son ventre, sur son érection autour de laquelle sa bouche s'arrondissait. Pour savourer l'unique sensation de plonger en elle, de la sentir autour de lui pour la toute première fois après avoir passé un an à se dire que jamais il ne connaîtrait ce bonheur.

Et après l'avoir amener à l'orgasme. Après l'avoir entendu le supplier d'arrêter parce que c'était trop fort, trop violent, trop intense. Après avoir connu la jouissance d'entendre son nom rouler sur ses lèvres, déborder de sa bouche, son prénom qu'elle soupirait, gémissait et criait. Après tout cela, après que les yeux d'Elena, qu'elle avait fermé sous le plaisir s'était rouvert, s'était écarquillés sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui montait, après qu'ils aient jouis, elle l'avait entraîné pour une troisième fois. Avait guidé ses mains sur ses seins, et était monté à califourchon sur lui, enivré, comme possédée par la passion. Elle se consumait de désir et de plaisir sur lui. Lui-même avait cru mourir de plaisir sous les hanches ondulantes de cette femme, cette obsession qu'il avait dans la peau depuis si longtemps.

Au souvenir de leurs ébats, Damon roula sur le côté et fut au-dessus d'elle.

« -Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de toi ? Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? » Grogna-t-il en enfouissant le nez dans ses cheveux. « Bon sang, je me liquéfie de désir pour toi. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de personne avant toi. Je n'ai jamais connu ça avant toi. Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir avant toi. Dès que je te vois, tout mon corps se réveille. Putain, chaque parcelle de mon corps te désire »

Elle hoqueta en sentant effectivement, contre sa cuisse, l'objet de son désir, et le regard voilé d'envie, elle chuchota :

« -Si tu me désires autant que je te désire, ne résiste pas »

Il eut un sourire désabusé.

« -Je t'aime, Elena. Je veux de l'authentique. Comme la dernière fois. Comme avant que j'apprenne pour ce foutu Sirebond. Je te veux toi. Pas l'Elena dénuée d'humanité ».

« -Mais je sens bien » Dit-elle. « Fais-moi confiance, je t'assure, je me sens… »

Elle s'interrompit, eut un regard étrange et ouvrit la bouche.

« -Je t'… » Commença-t-elle.

« -Non » L'interrompit-il. « Non, sérieusement, ne le dis pas. Je veux l'entendre quand ce sera vrai ».

« -Tu te fiches de moi ? » S'écria-t-elle avec véhémence. « Toute ma vie je me suis mentie et c'est quand je suis honnête que tu décides de ne pas me croire ? C'est maintenant que tu décides de jouer les moralisateurs ? Bon sang, je pensais que toi, tu ne me jugerais pas ».

« -Je ne te juge pas » Répliqua fermement Damon.

« -Pourquoi faut-il tout le temps qu'il y en ait un de raisonnable parmi nous ? A Denver, j'étais celle qui faisait office de petite garce coincée. Maintenant c'est toi qui met une barrière entre nous ».

Il soupira, et une étincelle de malice alluma son regard.

« -Tu craqueras décidément toujours la première ».

« -N'importe quoi. J'ai craqué la dernière fois parce que tu étais trop respectueux envers ton frère pour venir à moi »

« -Respect que tu n'as pas eu » Ricana-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« -Il connaissait le motif de notre rupture. Ç'aurait changé quoi que j'attende un jour ou deux mois ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était supposé connaître la date exacte à laquelle je reprenais des activités sexuelles »

Il secoua la tête, déboussolé et lança sa main à l'aveuglette pour éteindre la lumière. L'obscurité s'installa alors dans la chambre. Elena s'enroula sous les couvertures et Damon se rappelait ce petit matin à Denver, lorsque le barrage avait cédé et où la passion avait emporté toutes les défenses qu'Elena avait dressées.

Il se mit sur son côté. Les nuits où ils avaient dormi ensemble, il l'avait tenu contre lui et elle s'était nichée au creux de sa poitrine. Mais là, ils étaient tout et rien à la fois. Un couple et un ancien couple. Et un couple qui n'en avait jamais été un.

Il sentit ses petites mains s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il se retourna légèrement, vaincu. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où, Stefan parti avec Klaus, il avait dormir chez elle, dans cette maison qui avait désormais brûlée. Sans ambiguïté aucune.

« -Tu ne veux peut-être pas que je le dise » Dit-elle. « Mais ça ne change rien. Je le ressens ».

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de freiner les vagues de bonheur qui se diffusaient dans ses veines. Ce n'était peut-être que factice. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de se dire que peut-être elle l'aimait

* * *

_A suivre dans la partie II de cet OS ;)_


	2. Into The Fire - II

**Auteur : **Tiffany Vanchester.

**Titre : **Into the Fire.

**Date : **24/03/2013

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette fanfiction, tout est la propriété de la CW.

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que cet OS vous ait plu, j'espère que la suite vous plaira davantage ! Moi-aussi j'aurais bien aimé que le 4x17 se passe de la même façon =) Je précise au passage que mes OS sont publiés dans la partie Fanfiction du forum Vampire-Diaries France, sur lequel je suis connue sous le pseudonyme de Katel.

Le prochain OS sera publié en une seule et unique partie et reprend la scène mythique du 3x19, détaillée et non-interrompue par le plus grand cockblocker de tous les temps, j'ai nommé Jérémy Gilbert !

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire )

* * *

**Into the Fire Part II**

La nuit avait été longue.

Elle était divinement bien dans ses bras. Elle s'y était endormie aussitôt. Lui, non. Il ne cessait de ruminer les derniers évènements. Elena, offerte dans ses bras, découvrant le plaisir ultime. Elena totalement éteinte dans ses bras, au summum de la souffrance, brûlant sa maison. Brûlant Jérémy.

Ok. Ils étaient à New-York. Elle était heureuse et détendue, et puis quoi ? Ils resteraient une semaine, tout au plus. Et après ils rentreraient à Mystic Falls. Le monde les rattraperait. Stefan. Caroline. Silas. Klaus. Il avait envie de tout plaquer. Il lui suffisait de trouver un riche vieil homme qu'il hypnotiserait pour qu'il l'ajoute à son testament. Il prendrait des billets pour Paris. Pour Londres. Ou Rome. Ou plus loin encore. Peut-être même dans une petite ville. Ils resteraient toujours à l'hôtel. Ils prendraient de nouveaux papiers. Et ils vivraient comme ils avaient toujours voulu vivre.

Il repensa à la proposition d'Elena. A l'époque où ils pensaient encore tout deux que la cure n'était pas réservée à une seule et même personne. Elle lui avait proposé de redevenir humain avec elle. Implicitement, elle lui avait tout demandé et lui avait tout offert. En un instant, tout avait défilé devant ses yeux. Une vie paisible. Il avait vu Elena et lui sur les bancs d'une faculté. Il l'avait vu, divinement belle dans une robe d'un blanc immaculé, les cheveux légèrement plus courts visitant des maisons, décrétant qu'elle préférait construire, puis, le ventre rebondi, une petite fille dans les bras _ de son vivant, il ne s'était jamais imaginé avec un fils, toujours avec une fille_ Et subitement, il avait vu une Elena au visage creusé par les rides, les cheveux éclaircis de mèches blanches. Tout défila en deux secondes. La vie humaine était si éphémère. Il imagina également durant ces quelques secondes qui avaient suivie la proposition d'Elena et la réponse glaciale qu'il lui avait servi, la maladie, les accidents. La mort.

Non. Il avait attendu un siècle et demi pour connaître le véritable amour. Ce n'était pas Giuseppe qui l'avait aimé. Stefan ne l'avait pas assez aimé pour s'abstenir de confier ses sentiments à Katherine. Et cette salope ne l'avait jamais considérer autrement que comme un divertissement. Non, il avait erré seul un siècle et demi. Il avait besoin de jouir autant que possible de cet amour qu'il avait attendu plus que tout. Cinquante ans, soixante ans, c'était si peu pour en profiter ! Il avait besoin de l'éternité pour aimer Elena.

Lorsqu'Elena se réveilla, elle déclara avoir bien dormi, et partit s'habiller, nettement moins maussade qu'elle ne l'avait été en se couchant. Ils descendirent prendre un petit-déjeuner et Damon la regardait alors qu'elle buvait un chocolat chaud, lisant le _New-York Times _d'un air impliqué. La première nuit qui avait suivi la perte de son humanité, ils l'avaient installé dans une chambre vacante du Manoir et cela s'était très mal passé. Elle était restée des heures, assise sur son lit, le regard vide, incapable de dormir. Elle avait protesté le lendemain, les yeux cernés, qu'elle dormirait avec Damon mais ce dernier avait refusé. Elle était partie dormir dans la chambre qui lui avait été imposée, mais quand Damon s'était réveillé tôt, le matin, il y avait Elena allongée auprès de lui.

D'un air blasé et peu concerné, elle avait dit qu'à ses côtés, elle dormait parfaitement bien, sans cauchemars et sans sommeil agité. Là encore, le charme semblait avoir opéré. Elle était fraîche, parfaitement reposée.

Ils partirent à la découverte de la ville. Se promenant sur Time Square et Broadway avant de s'arrêter pour déjeuner en ville un hamburger. Elle était comme une enfant, fascinée par un rien, s'esclaffant avec des œillades gourmandes. L'après-midi, ils étaient partis à la découverte de l'Empire State Building et de Central Park. Mais Damon avait bien vu les regards acérés qu'Elena jetait autour d'elle. Aux personnes qui avaient de petites blessures bénignes. Ecorchures au niveau des genoux, des bras, du visage. Les hommes qui s'étaient entaillés en se rasant le matin. Aux femmes qui passaient trop près d'eux et enrobaient Damon de regards suaves.

Mais Damon voyait aussi les regards que les hommes jetaient sur elle. Ce fut d'autant plus troublant lorsqu'Elena sortit de chez le coiffeur. En fin d'après-midi, elle s'était échappée, arguant vouloir changer de tête « pour une nouvelle vie » et Damon était reparti à l'appartement de Will, en quête d'informations supplémentaires. Toujours pas de Katherine. Toujours pas d'informations supplémentaires.

Il revint la chercher. Elle lui offrit le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pétillante, aussi épanouie. Il fut quelque peu désappointé par la mèche écarlate qui éclairait sa chevelure. Elle avait les cheveux quelque peu bouclés et une frange sur le côté achevait d'occulter le côté adolescent d'Elena. Après que ses converses eurent brûlés, c'était la chevelure droite et raide d'Elena qui était sacrifiée. La femme se révélait et ce sourire témoignait de sa libération. Elle était lumineuse quand elle tournoya sur elle-même dans une attitude quelque peu arrogante, arborant un air suffisant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à camoufler.

Il remarqua également qu'elle était partie s'acheter une nouvelle paire de bottes qui enserraient son jean brut et une veste spencer étriquée qui mettait sa fine taille en valeur. Elle était divine. Et tous les hommes se retournaient pour apprécier ses courbes d'un regard appréciateur.

Elle se laissa tomber dans bras, nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

« -Tu aimes ? » Souffla-t-elle non loin de ses lèvres.

« -Tu es sensationnelle » Murmura-t-il sur le même ton.

Son sourire radieux s'intensifia. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« -Je veux chasser » Dit-elle.

« -Je t'y emmène ce soir. Mais pas de morts, d'accord ? On y va pour s'amuser »

« -Tuer est amusant » Répliqua-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

« -Quelque fois » Admit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

« -On va où exactement ? »

« -Une boîte de nuit que je fréquentais à l'époque »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait remarqué depuis pas mal de temps, déjà à l'époque où elle était humaine qu'elle abhorrait qu'il parle de ses conquêtes et expériences sexuelles.

« -Je suis loin d'avoir la majorité requise » Soupira-t-elle. « On ne peut pas chasser sur les routes ? »

Il leva un sourcil, oubliant parfois que s'il avait été transformé à vingt-quatre ans, Elena serait figée à tout jamais dans ses dix-huit printemps.

« -Compulsion » Dit-il comme un magicien récite ses incantations.

Les yeux d'Elena pétillèrent à nouveau.

« -Je ne peux pas attendre. Emmène-moi »

« -Ce soir » Précisa-t-il.

Il se recula pour mieux parcourir les rues de New-York et lui tendit la main. Avec une moue adorable, elle s'en empara et lui emboîta le pas.

Ça paraissait si naturel. Un an auparavant, elle ne voyait que Stefan, ne vivait que pour Stefan, ne jurait que par Stefan. Et elle le méprisait, lui. Là, ils avaient tout d'un couple normal. Qui aurait deviné à les voir qu'elle était sortie avec son petit frère ? Bon sang, elle était là, elle lui faisait totalement confiance, elle se jetait à corps perdu dans ces expériences qu'il lui proposait. Elle n'avait pas peur du risque, la peur n'existait plus chez elle. Mais elle s'en remettait entièrement à lui.

Ils dînèrent au restaurant du _Sofitel_. Puis Elena partit s'habiller. Elle choisit la couleur prudemment afin que celle-ci ne soit pas souillée par le sang dont elle s'abreuverait. Elle enfila une robe bustier violet foncé, magnifia sa tenue avec une paire de talons aiguilles argentés et releva ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval un rien rétro. Elle traça un trait d'eye-liner, creusa légèrement ses joues à l'aide de blush et s'appliqua à rendre sa bouche plus pulpeuse que d'ordinaire à l'aide d'un gloss conférant à ses lèvres un aspect brillant, invitant au baiser.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, non sans un regard déçu pour la douche italienne et eut un sourire appréciateur en découvrant Damon, achevant de se préparer dans la chambre. Il avait enfilé des souliers de cuir verni. Noirs. Un jean qui lui tombait magnifiquement sur les hanches et une chemise blanche. En le voyant la boutonner, elle se précipita sur lui et d'un sourire charmeur, l'invita à la laisser faire.

« -Blanc » Dit-elle, amusée. « Tu n'as pas peur de la salir ? »

« -Je sais être clean » Répliqua-t-il en se penchant, goûtant au parfum de son gloss et souriant. « Cerise »

Décontenancée, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de lâcher ses boutons pour porter sa main à ses lèvres comme une jeune fille se faisant voler son premier baiser. Il eut une moue sardonique et elle se força à se concentrer sur la chemise qu'elle parvint à fermer.

« -Voilà » Lança-t-elle d'un air fier.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui faire l'amour alors qu'il garderait cette chemise. Le blanc changeait du noir habituel et rehaussait la beauté sombre de ses cheveux. Elle mourrait d'envie de prononcer les paroles magiques qu'il refusait d'entendre. Elle le comprenait. Il les avait attendus trop longtemps pour que le moment soit gâché. Mais quand même.

« -Donc, la tactique habituelle, tu te souviens ? » Disait Damon alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre, allant quérir l'ascenseur.

« -Je drague. Je flirte. J'emmène dans un lieu isolé. J'hypnotise. Je me nourris. J'hypnotise à nouveau »

Il leva le poing au ciel avant de le rabaisser doucement, yeux levés au ciel et murmurant « Yes ». Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, Elena appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit aux côtés de Damon quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« -Tu vas te nourrir ? »

« -Ta perspicacité me laisse sans voix ».

« -Alors tu vas flirter ? »

« -Encore une fois, ta perspicacité… »

« -Je n'aime pas ça » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix dure en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

D'emblée, la tension fut électrique. Tout semblait sur le point de s'électrifier dans le petit habitacle. De petites ondes électriques parcoururent l'échine d'Elena, la firent frémir. Elle glissa une œillade vers Damon et au regard qu'il posait sur elle, elle comprit qu'il la sentait, lui-aussi. Cette tension, cette électricité dans l'air. Il y avait vingt-trois étages à descendre et les trois miroirs qui ornaient les parois de l'ascenseur, renvoyaient leurs silhouettes. Elena fit semblant de chercher son gloss dans la petite pochette argentée qu'elle portait sous son bras et Damon inclina sa tête sur le côté, l'évaluant du regard.

« -Je n'ai jamais fait ça dans un ascenseur » Dit Elena d'un ton franc pour briser la glace.

Il n'était pas question d'être farouche. Ils étaient arrivés au vingtième étage et cela faisait trois étages qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à cela, tous les deux. Damon ne répondit rien, ne rit même pas. L'essentiel de ses facultés étaient figées sur les images érotiques qui l'assaillaient. Sur la promiscuité d'Elena. Sur le parfum qui émanait d'elle, envoûtant et sensuel.

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se vider la tête. La sensation d'un toucher le tira de ses pensées. Elena venait de poser les deux mains sur son visage et le regardait fiévreusement. Il renonça à toute riposte et lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser manquant quelque peu d'assurance, il la prit totalement contre lui, entourant ses épaules de son bras et soudant son visage au sien dans un baiser des plus sensuels. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent légèrement. Elle gémit contre sa bouche et il abattit sa main sur un sein qu'il prit en coupe. La sensation était tellement intense, Elena dans cette robe, dans cette ascenseur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et lui, englobant de sa paume l'un de ses seins qu'il crut qu'il allait avoir un orgasme sur le champ.

Il rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et posa son front sur celui d'Elena, établissant un contact visuel des plus intenses. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire, et il pouvait lire dans les siens tout ce qu'elle-même voulait qu'il lui fasse. Il reprit ses lèvres, plus lentement, plus lascivement, goûtant au goût exquis de son gloss. Il fit remonter une main le long de sa robe qui lui arrivait légèrement au-dessus des genoux. Elle bloqua sa main avec la sienne, comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Au-dessus d'eux, l'indication des étages clignotait. L'habitacle était tendu, tout suintait la luxure. Damon rouvrit les yeux, la regarda fixement, d'un regard qui invitait au jeu et se desserra de sa poigne pour faire remonter le plus possible sa robe. Elle n'insista pas, craignant probablement de déchirer la robe.

L'ascenseur arrivait au dixième étage.

Il se baissa, s'accroupissant pour découvrir la culotte de dentelle qu'elle portait, toute noire. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait eu rien qu'à lui. Il entendit son souffle s'accélérer. Il déposa un baiser papillon sur sa culotte, lui arrachant un frisson. Un sourire sarcastique plaqué sur son visage, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les reprendre dans un baiser des plus intenses, cherchant sa langue, la caressant, mordillant sa lèvre, traçant de sa langue le contour de ses lèvres. Et il introduisit sa main à l'intérieur de la dentelle, trouvant de son majeur son clitoris et lui imposant un mouvement circulaire et ferme.

Le peu de défense qu'elle avait tenté de lui opposer s'était totalement évanouie. Elle ne connaissait plus la peur. Et le risque la faisait frémir d'envie. Elle répondait manifestement à l'échange car ses hanches ondulaient contre son doigt, se pressaient avec avidité contre lui. La bouche de Damon avalait ses gémissements peu contenus. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Mais non. La chasse. Ils étaient sortis pour chasser, pas pour…

Le dernier coup de bassin d'Elena fut tellement violent qu'il percuta son érection naissante. Sans plus réfléchir, il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et toute pensée cohérente quitta son cerveau quand il la découvrit si chaude et si humide, totalement prête à ce qu'il arrête l'ascenseur et la prenne contre la paroi. Son corps semblait fait pour lui, répondant à chacune de ses sollicitations. Putain, c'était divin.

Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le tirant contre elle.

« -Je veux plus » Suffoqua-t-elle.

Elle lécha toutes les traces de gloss que leurs baisers enfiévrés avaient laissé. Il ne se sentait pas la force de résister.

Il fut presque soulagé de voir qu'ils arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il abandonna sa tâche et rabaissa la robe d'Elena. Tandis que l'ascenseur se stabilisait, il observa plus calmement son visage et fut agréablement surpris d'y découvrir une charmante couleur rosée qui illuminaient les joues d'Elena qui le fixait, à bout de souffle.

Il se doutait qu'il ne valait guère mieux. Il ne réalisa qu'il haletait qu'en entendant son souffle. L'air était lourd de désir. Il avait envie d'elle à en crever.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Elle sortit la première, prête pour chasser.

Elle était dans une robe des plus affriolantes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, un moment la rejetait jusqu'à lui faire douter de ses capacités sexuelles, l'instant d'après la désirant comme un dingue dans un habitable exigüe. Mais elle était parée pour la chasse aux garçons. Il allait regretter de la malmener de la sorte.

Elle le ferait ployer.

OoOoOoO

_La garce !_

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette boîte de nuit, érigée en temple de l'alcool et du sexe dans les années soixante-dix. Il y avait pris tant de plaisir, ces années-là, à s'enivrer, à danser, à faire des rencontres d'un soir, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru éprouver du dégoût envers cet endroit et vouloir le fuir à toutes jambes.

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle lui fasse ce coup-là !

Voilà deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, et Elena l'avait à peine considéré. Elle avait utilisé la compulsion pour entrer, avait commandé une tequila au bar, avec un sourire à se damner et avait trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré. Avec provocation, elle s'était humectée les lèvres, un regard féroce en guise d'avertissement. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris.

Maintenant, si.

Elle bougeait lascivement sur la piste de danse. La musique était forte, trop forte. Il sentait la musique se répercuter dans tout son corps. Tout son crâne tambourinait. Il la regardait, sans mot dire, la rage au ventre, se mouvoir en effleurant imperceptiblement son partenaire de danse. Il comptait ses verres. Trois Tequila. Elle exagérait. Il avait beau savoir se contrôler, il ne savait pas s'il se retiendrait longtemps de plonger ses canines dans l'artère de ce petit con de blond qui posait ses yeux trop vulgairement sur Elena, comme s'il la voyait nue. Ce petit con blond qui l'attirait contre lui d'une pression sur ses reins.

Elle…

Putain de merde !

Elle venait de lier leurs bouches en un fougueux baiser. Il sentit l'adrénaline palpiter dans ses veines. Il fulminait. Il sentait le sang se retirer de son visage, sa peau se tendre, ses pupilles se dilater. Il allait vider ce petit con de son sang !

Comme si c'eut été la chose la plus naturelle à faire, elle fit volte-face et glissa ses doigts autour de la nuque d'un autre jeune homme, se mouvant contre lui. Il plissa les yeux. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair, en bataille, la mâchoire carrée. Bon sang, on aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de Stefan.

Ou bien, c'était l'effet du Bourbon qu'il tenait dans ses mains et buvait en les fixant, les yeux fous.

Il la vit se pencher, se rapprocher encore plus du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres caressent son oreille. Ses lèvres remuèrent, le garçon eut un sourire. Ils quittèrent la piste de danse.

Elena jubilait. Elle jubilait parce que depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans cette boîte de nuit, les yeux de Damon ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une minute. Son visage était tendu alors qu'elle dansait contre les autres hommes. Il semblait à bout, sur le point de le tuer. Elle était ravie. Tout marchait à la perfection.

Elle avait poussé le vice plus loin en embrassant à pleine bouche le blond sur lequel elle se déhanchait. En s'attaquant à un autre garçon aux caractéristiques physiques proches de celle de Stefan. Et elle l'avait emmené, là. Derrière la boîte de nuit, dans la ruelle. Il se tenait dos au mur. Elle murmura, en plongeant ses iris dans les siens :

« -Ne cries pas. Ne te débat pas. Ça ne sera pas douloureux »

Alors elle caressa de ses lèvres sa gorge, là où pulsait son artère. Le cœur du jeune homme battait tellement la chamade qu'elle devenait folle. L'artère s'emballait sous ses lèvres. Elle enfonça ses canines dans sa gorge, sentant le sang affluer et ferma les yeux de délice tandis que le nectar tant convoité inondait sa bouche, lui conférant force et assurance. Elle aspirait, prête à le laisser pour mort, se régalant de son sang.

Sa main la tira en arrière.

Il était tellement furieux que son visage était strié de veines sombres. Ses yeux flamboyaient littéralement, devenus rougeâtres.

« -Stop » Grogna-t-il.

Avec nonchalance, elle laissa retomber le corps contre le mur. Le sang coloriait la commissure de ses lèvres, elle essaya de s'en débarrasser avec le dos de sa main et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

« -Vas te chercher une écharpe. Camoufle la plaie. Retourne danser. Il ne s'est rien passer. Oublie-moi ».

Tel un automate, le jeune homme les regarda comme s'ils venaient de les découvrir et, le regard vide, repartit à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit. Malicieuse, Elena se tourna vers Damon. Elle leva vers lui son poignet sur lequel il y avait quelques tâches du sang qu'elle avait ôté de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux sous l'appétit qui tordait son estomac.

Alors, doucement, il baisa son poignet, fit courir sa langue dessus afin de laper chaque goutte de sang qui y persistait. Elle sentait de petites ondes parcourir son corps, à mesure que sa langue traçait des cercles imaginaires. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ses traits étaient moins tirés mais il avança vers la commissure de ses lèvres qui témoignaient de l'abreuvement récent d'Elena.

Il lécha toute la surface imprégnée de sang, mélange exquis entre le goût de la peau d'Elena et la saveur du sang. Elle poussa un halètement de surprise lorsqu'il entra dans sa bouche, traça ses lèvres de sa langue. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et ses mains agrippèrent sa chemise, le collant contre elle.

Subitement, elle se détacha de lui, empoigna sa main et la fit remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle suçota son index, son majeur, aspirant et enroulant sa langue autour de ses doigts. Alors qu'il commençait à peine à comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle se redressa et caressa sa gorge de sa langue, avant d'y planter ses canines.

Il n'eut pas la force nécessaire pour la repousser. Elle aspirait son sang, et une boule se formait dans sa gorge tandis que le plaisir infusait dans ses veines. La morsure était douloureusement exquise, elle veillait à jouer avec sa langue, à caresser de ses lèvres, elle aspirait doucement, sans s'acharner. Lorsqu'elle s'était nourrie à même son poignet, il s'était senti propulser jusqu'aux portes de l'extase. Mais ce n'était rien. Rien comparé à ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Elle déboutonna légèrement sa chemise, et caressa les muscles de son abdomen. Il sentit tout son ventre se tendre, se contracter sous la caresse. Elle gémissait en aspirant le sang, il se sentait totalement abandonné.

La frustration qu'il avait ressentie ces deux dernières heures s'évaporait sous la jouissance que lui procurait la sensation des canines d'Elena dans sa chaire. C'était tellement fort. Tellement intense. Il en haletait, il lui semblait que tout son corps s'était embrasé en un feu ardent. Elle dévorait sa peau, elle dévorait son corps en une pression de ses canines. Il entendit le cliquetis d'une ceinture qui tombe et elle délaissa sa carotide, déboutonnant à deux mains son jean. Elle se redressa devant lui, le regard provocant et, sans le quitter des yeux, infligea à la bosse qui se dressait dans son boxer, une pression avec le plat de sa main.

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa cage thoracique. C'était plus que douloureux. Il se remettait à peine de la sensation délicieuse d'Elena, les canines plantées dans ses veines et suçant son sang. Tout son esprit était embrumé, il ferma ses paupières sous la sensation. Elle était devant lui, le sourire arrogant, le visage illuminé, la tentation faite femme. Elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer, caressant la peau chaude et lisse.

Elle fléchit les genoux, s'abaissa, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il rouvrit les yeux pour la découvrir, abaissée, dans une position de totale soumission. Rien qu'à cette vision, il aurait pu avoir un orgasme. Elle se tenait, agenouillée et prit entre ses doigts son érection. Elle posa ses lèvres dessus, le faisant glisser à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, il avait les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, la bouche entrouverte sans pouvoir retenir les gémissements de plaisir. Elle encercla l'érection de sa langue, profitant allègrement des sons rauques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Sa langue léchait doucement et sa bouche aspirait avec plus de fermeté. Il enfouit sa main dans sa chevelure, malaxant son crâne, se sentant dériver sur les rives du plaisir.

Il la fit redresser, l'enclava contre lui.

« -Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de toi » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque le front posé sur le sien, se baignant dans ses yeux chocolat.

« -Je te veux » Répondit-elle sur le même ton, les mains dessinant chaque trait de son visage avec ses mains chaudes.

Il s'occupa de remettre correctement son jean, le reboutonna et noua sa ceinture. La fièvre au corps, il s'empara de sa main et la tira vers lui. Ils s'infiltrèrent à nouveau dans la discothèque, les stroboscopes les inondant de lumières vertes, violettes et sanguines. La musique tonnait à nouveau dans leurs crânes et ce fut une véritable bouffée d'air lorsqu'il ressortir devant la boîte.

Ils déambulèrent sur l'asphalte sur lequel valsait un petit brouillard diffus qui s'articulait autour d'eux. Ils partirent tout deux, hâtant le pas. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons. Ils partirent tout deux, le cœur cognant dans la poitrine.

OoOoOoO

Ils ne pensaient plus à rien. La tête vidée de tout problème. Il aurait aussi bien pu appuyer sur son propre bouton « off ». Il ne pensait à aucune conséquence, il n'entendait plus les voix de Caroline et Rebekah qui se répercutaient sans cesse depuis des jours dans sa tête : « Humaine, elle retournera auprès de Stefan », « C'est le sirebond ». La voix de son frère « Comment peut-elle ne pas voir à quel point tu es mauvais pour elle ? ».

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel vide et silencieux. Ils tombèrent contre les portes closes de l'ascenseur, leurs visages soudés l'un à l'autre. La main d'Elena chercha le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur qu'elle enfonça, explorant le visage de Damon, une main palpant son avant-bras, avide de redécouvrir son torse qui avait été voilé par la chemise, alors qu'ils rentraient à l'hôtel.

Les portes s'entrouvrirent. Ils se jetèrent dedans, appuyant fébrilement sur la touche n°23. L'engin décolla, et Damon, totalement appuyé sur Elena tira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et ceux-ci cascadèrent en de somptueuses boucles. Il prit une poignée de cheveux entre ses doigts, baissa la tête et les baisa doucement, se délectant de leur texture sous ses doigts et ses lèvres.

D'un geste, il tira sur la fermeture éclaire de sa robe bustier et tout son corps se dévoila, s'épanouissant sous ses yeux, sous ses mains. Il passa la main dans son dos, dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'une main habile et prit en coupe l'un de ses seins libérés. Le souffle rauque, la main tremblante, il ferma les yeux et commença à malaxer sa chaire, lui arrachant des soupirs de bien-être. La robe tomba aux pieds d'Elena. Il se baissa, lui fit lever un pied, puis l'autre, veillant à ne pas la faire tomber. Elle était sublime, vêtue d'une simple culotte de dentelle noire et perchée sur ses vertigineux talons aiguilles.

Il eut un sourire taquin et se colla fiévreusement contre elle, murmura d'un souffle éraillé :

« -Enroule tes jambes autour de ma taille »

Les yeux brillants, elle obtempéra. Il avait envie d'elle, et ce désir était attisé comme un brasier par l'interdit.

Il ne devrait pas. Elle ne devrait pas.

Son regard cajolait la peau nue. Il fit glisser ses bras de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine, avec urgence, avec précipitation. Elle enserra sa taille d'une jambe et il l'aida à décoller l'autre jambe, plaça une main sous ses cuisses et la plaquant avec fermeté contre l'habitacle. D'un geste impatient, il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt et l'ascenseur se figea au quinzième étage.

Il fit passer ses mains entre leurs deux corps, caressa la peau douce de son ventre et s'introduisit dans la dentelle. Elle plaqua ses mains contre le miroir, et ses soupirs brûlants commençaient à projeter de la vapeur sur les miroirs qui s'embuaient. Il posa un doigt le long de son clitoris, dans un toucher langoureux. Il finit par oser aller au bout, et enfonça son index en elle, ce qui lui arrache une exclamation de jouissance. Elle jurait. Elle jurait sous l'effet du plaisir, et les « Bordel » frémissaient entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il ôta le plus rapidement possible son jean, maudissant sa ceinture. Il commençait à se demander comment enlever sa chemise quand elle prit son visage dans ses mains, l'allumant d'un regard.

« -Garde-la » Ronronna-t-elle.

Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Son jean à ses pieds, il n'essaya même pas de lui ôter sa culotte de dentelle et s'enfonça en elle d'un coup de rein violent. La sensation était exquise, trop intense pour qu'il raisonne. Elle soupirait, gémissait son prénom comme une incantation érotique. L'enchantement résonnait contre les parois « Damon…Damon…Damon… ». Il était passionné et la sentit bouger ses hanches contre lui, de façon à ce qu'il pénètre plus profondément en elle. Il se damnerait pour cette femme. Putain.

Elle avait de nouveau les bras totalement écartés et avait fermé les yeux sous la jouissance. Il sentait son plaisir monter, attesté par les gémissements qui se muaient en cris, par sa voix qui devenait plus aigüe, par le fait que les « Damon » soupirés avaient cédé la place à des « Oh mon Dieu » qu'elle répétait comme une litanie. Il releva davantage ses cuisses qui glissaient le long de ses reins. Elle commençait à ne plus tenir, à se laisser gire sous l'effet de son orgasme qui montait. Il resserra son emprise, plongeant en elle de plus en plus vite, accélérant. Les talons aiguilles finirent par tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Il plongea dans ses seins, goûtant pour la première fois depuis des lustres à leur saveur, à la fine pellicule de transpiration qui parsemait le corps d'Elena, entre ses seins. Il fit valser ses doigts sur les mamelons durcis, les coinça entre le pouce et l'index d'une main et infligeant une caresse lente et tortueuse à l'autre. Il enfouit son visage et avec un sourire supérieur prit la pointe d'un sein entre ses lèvres, suçant et aspirant, excitant de sa langue qui montait et descendait le long du téton. Il dévoila quelque peu ses dents, faisant râper le bouton rosé contre elles. Il sentait les vagues de plaisir qui se propageaient à une vitesse fulgurante dans ses veines.

Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, et, le serrant fort entre ses bras, tirant sur les cheveux qui s'enlaçaient sur sa nuque, elle jouit en criant son prénom. Bordel…bordel…combien de fois avait-il seulement rêvé de l'entendre jouir en criant son prénom ? La voir ainsi, offerte et comblée suffit à l'amener au bout de sa jouissance. Il s'effondra contre elle, haletant, abasourdi face au plaisir qui les avait tout deux submergé.

Cette femme était une succube.

Elle déposa paresseusement un baiser sur sa bouche et réenclencha l'ascenseur. Elle remit sa culotte ainsi que ses talons.

« -Tu… »Haleta-t-il. « Tu ne vas pas sortir de cet ascenseur comme ça »

« -Il n'y a personne » Protesta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Ils reprirent leur souffle tout le temps que l'ascenseur les emmenait à leur étage. Damon, silencieux, le cœur affolé se rhabillait. Elle sortit la première, dans les couloirs obscurs et silencieux, ses talons étaient muets sur la moquette qui recouvrait le sol.

Elle entra dans leur chambre. Il alluma la lumière et elle couvrit sa main de la sienne, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans les ténèbres. Il l'interrogea d'un regard et elle répondit :

« -Je te veux ici. A ma façon ».

Elle s'approcha comme un léopard. Il voyait presque ses omoplates rouler à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, divine tentatrice. Il sourit. Bon sang. Si un jour on lui avait dit que la sage Elena Gilbert se jetterait sur lui, l'allumerait de la sorte…

Il la fit basculer sur le lit, interrompant ses projets et descendit ses lèvres le long de son ventre, titillant son nombril de sa langue, suçant et aspirant la peau, les mains installées sur ses seins offerts.

Elle gémissait, à nouveau conquise. A peine éteignait-il un brasier qu'un autre se rallumait.

Cette fois-ci, la culotte de dentelle tomba au sol. Elle entrouvrit la chemise, déboutonna les boutons, fébrilement. Il mordilla la peau sensible de son cou.

« -Damon » Soupira-t-elle.

Il adorait la façon dont elle gémissait son prénom. Il adorait sa voix enrouée de désir. Il la sentit retenir son souffle à mesure qu'il descendait, le long de sa poitrine, de son ventre. Un juron lui échappa, se perdant dans les affres du plaisir et il enroula ses bras autour de ses cuisses pour les maintenir écartées alors qu'il soufflait doucement sur son clitoris.

Il posa l'extrémité de sa langue sur le bouton de plaisir, lui arrachant un cri. Elle sentit sa bouche s'arrondir en un sourire satisfait. Il fit passer sa langue dessus, dessinant de petits cercles. Il la vit s'accrocher aux draps, étreindre de ses mains le tissu. Dans un geste inconscient, elle plaquait son bassin contre sa bouche. Il souriait, conscient de son effet sur elle, conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait depuis longtemps et qu'elle refoulait depuis tout ce temps. Il fit rouler son clitoris entre ses lèvres, l'aspirant de sa langue. Il entendait son souffle s'accélérer de plus en plus, puis se bloquer dans sa gorge. Et très rapidement, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il sentit tout son corps se raidir tandis qu'une vague de plaisir déferlait en elle. Elle rejeta la tête sur l'oreiller, le corps parcouru de spasmes. Débordant d'arrogance, il remonta jusqu'à elle, elle eut un petit sourire franc, à des lustres des sourires d'allumeuse qui étiraient ses lèvres depuis des jours et prit ses lèvres.

Elle se déplaça, passant au-dessus de lui et enfouit une main dans ses longs cheveux, les plaquant en arrière. Ils se comprirent d'un regard et Damon attira ses hanches sur lui. Elle le guida en elle, très lentement, avant d'abaisser ses hanches brusquement, lui arrachant un grognement de surprise. Il gardait ses mains sur ses hanches, ses doigts creusant sa peau, totalement abandonné à ses hanches qui s'abaissaient puis se redressaient à un rythme affolant. Il se força à suivre son rythme avec son bassin. Elle le regardait, complètement conquise. Il était divin. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement rendus humides par leurs ébats, son visage totalement abandonné, sa tête posée sur un oreiller, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappaient quelques gémissements à peine étouffés.

Elle s'abaissa, posant ses mains sur son torse, et il rouvrit les yeux pour reprendre les choses en main, faisant aller et venir ses reins. Il l'attira plus près, avalant ses gémissements d'un baiser. Elle s'arracha au baiser, mordilla son oreille, dit d'une voix rauque :

« -Fais-moi jouir »

Il la regarda avec fièvre et, à un rythme incroyable, l'amena à la jouissance. Il la sentit devenir fébrile dans ses bras, il sentit cette tornade de plaisir habituelle le submerger, noyer sa raison, et en un ultime coup de rein, ils jouirent_ ensemble cette fois-ci.

Elle roula sur le côté, le regard fixé au plafond, un sourire serein au visage. Il reprenait son souffle, et s'installa sur une hanche, la regardant avec adoration.

« -Putain » Souffla-t-il. « Tu es… »

« -C'était juste encore meilleur que les autres fois » Déclara-t-elle, un sourire stupide au visage.

Il se redressa, appuya ses mains contre ses yeux, passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Dit-elle en enlaçant sa taille.

« -La dernière fois c'était… » Hésita-t-il.

_Authentique_ ? Oui, mais il y avait le Sirebond. Quoi alors ?

« -Sérieusement » Fit-elle d'un ton dur. « Tu n'es pas encore entrain de penser à Mystic Falls, au Sirebond et tout ce qui s'ensuit »

Il eut un sourire coupable. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« -Non ! Non, sérieusement, c'est tout s auf le moment ! On vient de faire l'amour ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! »

« -Tu as éteint ton humanité, on est ici pour Katherine, pour la cure »

Elle le lâcha et croisa les bras.

« -La cure » Articula-t-elle, glaciale. « Pourquoi ? Pour me rendre humaine ? »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Damon.

« -Bon sang » Soupira-t-elle. « Tu crois qu'une fois que je serai humaine, je me jetterai dans les bras de Stefan ? Que mes sentiments pour lui se rallumeront d'un coup ? Que j'oublierai tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous ? Damon…c'est moi. Sans artifices. C'est moi ».

Il resta silencieux. Elle se sentit complètement tétanisée. Mais au lieu de se laisser abattre et de rester en retrait comme elle l'avait fait par le passé, elle fonça tête baissée dans le tas. Sans peur, aucune.

« -Je les emmerde, les autres » S'écria-t-elle avec violence. « J'emmerde Stefan. Et j'emmerde Caroline. Parce qu'aucun ne sait ce qu'il a pu se passer entre nous. Et si le Sirebond n'avait pas précipité ma rupture avec Stefan ? Et si c'était lui-même qui l'avait fait ? En me mentant, en menaçant de me tuer là où mes parents sont morts ? En me faisant ressentir que ses sentiments pour moi avaient une limite_ le vampirisme. Et si j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi à l'instant où tu m'as effacé la mémoire pour la première fois ? Et si je voulais depuis le début me consumer avec toi ? Et si… »

Elle s'interrompit.

« -Je les emmerde tous autant qu'ils sont. A cause de leurs jugements, je me suis menti à moi-même pendant trop longtemps. Bon sang, tu sais quoi ? J'ai éteins mon humanité. Mais même sans mon humanité, je tiens à toi. Je ne pense qu'à toi. Je ne veux pas te décevoir. Je me sens humaine malgré tout avec toi. Sans la souffrance. Tu me fais ressentir du désir, et le besoin de nous protéger contre le monde entier. Il y a un mot bien spécifique pour décrire tout cela, mais je suis contrainte à ne pas le prononcer ».

Elle prit son visage en coupe, appréciant son regard d'azur qui la fixait, perdu. Elle effleura ses cheveux, les remettant en place, et avec un sourire plus époustouflant que tous ceux qu'elle avait eu jusqu'alors, plus stupéfiant encore que celui qu'elle avait arborait l'après-midi même en se jetant à son cou, elle murmura tout près de ses lèvres, immergée dans son regard :

« -Je t'aime, Damon. Sans limites, sans appréhensions. Sirebond ou pas, avec ou sans humanité, humaine ou vampire. Je t'aime ».

Elle avait beau avoir éteint son humanité, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sincère de toute son existence.

* * *

Le prochain OS sera intitulé Deliver Me et narrera toute la scène du 3x19, sans interruption cette fois-ci ;)

A bientôt :)


	3. Deliver Me

**Auteur : **Tiffany Vanchester.

**Titre : **Deliver Me.

**Date : **03/04/2013

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette fanfiction, tout est la propriété de la CW.

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

Coucou tout le monde !

Je reviens avec un nouvel OS basé donc, comme promis sur la scène ô combien mythique du 3x19 ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews : Lea Michaeslon, Virginie06, Delena62, Dray86, Guest, Vanille et Damoniaque. En réponse à Guest _ vu que je n'ai pas ton profil ou ton mail_ j'avoue être tombée des nues en lisant ton commentaire. Tout d'abord parce que je ne me reconnais pas dans l'avalanche de critiques (des chapitres de 400 mots alors que mes OS sont assez longs ? Dans les 7000 mots pour le dernier... Des pleurnicheries et du chantage pour avoir une review alors que je n'ai jamais fait cela ?) et puis également parce que je sais que beaucoup d'auteurs sur le site sont des adolescents, peut-on exiger d'eux un texte digne d'un grand auteur français ? Je ne crois pas, je pense que ce site est excellent pour progresser, et je pense qu'enfoncer les auteurs comme cela est tout sauf encourageant. L'écriture, surtout sur ce site, est avant tout un plaisir, un loisir, les auteurs mettent leur production à la disposition d'éventuels lecteurs, personne ne force ceux-ci à les lire. A t'entendre, on croirait que les lecteurs ont payé un mauvais livre et que ledit mauvais livre est une insulte qui leur est faite, à eux et leur portefeuille. D'autant que j'aurais souhaité savoir ce que tu reproches tant à mon texte. Tu dénonces des faits qui ont lieu sur le site, mais qui ne me concernent pas. Je me suis demandée jusqu'au bout de ta review si tu t'adressais à moi, mais vu que mon texte n'a sa place que dans une poubelle, je conviens que j'étais bien la destinataire de tes propos. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce que tu me reproches tant et que tu sembles reprocher à l'ensemble des auteurs de fanfiction, car malheureusement, il est vrai qu'aucun de nous n'égale certains auteurs qui sont publiés et lus de part le monde…

Sur ce, je souhaite à tous ceux qui prennent plaisir à me lire, une excellente lecture !

* * *

**Deliver Me.**

Le corps encore ruisselant de l'eau chaude de la douche, Damon passait une serviette-éponge dans ses cheveux, flattant sa nuque pour l'étancher. Il entendit un léger bruit et, sursautant, entrebâillât la porte de la salle de bain qui donnait sur la chambre qu'Elena et lui partageaient. Enfin, qu'Elena, Jérémy et lui partageaient. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre, certain de voir Elena réveillée. Mais non. Son téléphone avait glissé de son oreiller et s'était jeté au sol dans un petit bruit. Evidemment. Elle était humaine, ce genre de bruit n'interrompait pas son sommeil.

Il regarda de loin sa silhouette enfouie sous un large édredon, sa taille menue et ses cheveux lâchés qui s'emmêlaient les uns aux autres. Il jeta un bref regard à Jérémy qui dormait sur le lit de camp. Il eut une moue indécise. Il avait vu le sourire d'Elena lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé son frère. Le faire partir avait été la meilleure décision sur l'instant, mais pas sur le long terme. Elle avait besoin de son frère.

Il se glissa dans un jean saillant, chercha à tâtons sa chemise sur le lavabo, et ne trouvant rien, il soupira. Il enfila une paire de chaussures et sortit de la salle de bain, achevant de boutonner son jean et repérant de loin le sceau à glaçon qui contenait sa bouteille de Bourbon. Il s'en empara avec précaution, ralentissant son geste lorsque les glaçons tressaillirent. Il vit Elena remuer, mais sans ouvrir les paupières.

Il découvrit sa chemise, laissée sur le dos d'une chaise et il entreprit de l'enfiler, faisant passer le Bourbon d'une main à l'autre pour se faciliter la tâche. Il ne consentit pas à poser la bouteille pour boutonner sa chemise. Il était seul. Au pire, Elena se réveillerait et le regarderait de son regard de biche, débordant d'envie. Et de retenue. Il se pencha, écarta les voiles des rideaux qui masquaient le palier du motel, pestant intérieurement contre l'environnement insalubre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors, craignant de voir surgir Kol Mikaelson.

Mais non. L'aube frémissait et le ciel se teintait de couleurs rosées et bleutées qui s'entrelaçaient entres elles dans un subtil mélange pastel. Tout était calme. Tout était paisible.

Il étudia de sa main son col, le remettant en place et, dénichant un verre en plastique, entreprit de le remplir de Bourbon.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Elena avait ouvert les yeux en l'entendant extirper de son sceau, la bouteille d'alcool. Il aurait pu être extrêmement silencieux ou bruyant que ce n'aurait rien changé. Elle le _sentait_. Il se manifestait près d'elle, et tout son corps se tendait, tout ses nerfs semblaient exacerbés, tout son être tressaillait. Elle vit les muscles de son dos jouer sous ses omoplates dans une parfaite chorégraphie musculaire. Son dos fut bientôt couvert de son éternelle et sombre chemise.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle sentait que ce regard qu'elle posait sur lui était indiscret, comme voilé d'interdit. Là, le dos tourné, le corps ployé dans une observation minutieuse de l'extérieur, Damon se mouvait avec naturel, inconscient d'être observé. Elle aurait voulu se lever, et critiquer avec mépris et froideur son penchant pour l'alcool matinal. Mais elle se taisait. Elle ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec lui_ encore. Il avait tenté de la protéger, elle avait demandé à Stefan de le mettre en-dehors de son chemin. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, elle avait qualifié son amour de problème. Il avait couché avec Rebekah. Rebekah qui avait tenté de la tuer. Rebekah qu'elle abhorrait. Il avait utilisé le sexe pour se venger d'elle, pour donner à Rebekah le plaisir qu'elle s'interdisait de goûter, ne serait-ce que du bout des lèvres. Il avait tué la mère de sa meilleure amie, Abby, vouée à être un monstre s'abreuvant de sang pour l'éternité. Et alors qu'il se faisait torturé par la belle originelle, elle n'avait pas outrepassée les directives de Stefan pour se précipiter au Manoir Mikaelson.

Les mots de Stefan résonnaient dans sa tête. « Tu es tombée amoureuse de Damon ». Elle se souvenait combien son cœur avait bondi lorsqu'elle avait cru pouvoir revivre son histoire d'amour avec Stefan. Et combien il s'était serré à la seconde où Stefan avait évoqué son frère. En un instant, tout avait déferlé sous ses yeux. Un ouragan d'images et d'émotion. Damon lui remettant le collier que Stefan lui avait offert, son souffle chaud balayant la peau nue de sa nuque alors qu'elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, alors que son regard se fixait sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait baisé quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'il se mourrait. Damon, gêné, s'inquiétant pour elle, à Chicago. Damon, la soulevant contre lui, l'arrachant à son lit d'hôpital, et lui faisant la promesse, yeux dans les yeux, main enserrant son genou que jamais plus il ne la laisserait. Damon. Toute sa confiance résidait en lui. Il l'avait protégé et les instants où il venait lui faire son rapport quotidien, installé nonchalamment sur son lit avaient été les petits moments de bonheur dans ses noires journées.

Oui, elle avait aimé Stefan. Elle l'aimait toujours. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle pensait toujours à Damon. Pourquoi son image l'obsédait. Pourquoi était-elle encore étrangement fascinée par la sensation de ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes, de sa main plaquée contre sa main qu'elle recouvrait avec sa propre paume ? Autrefois, lorsqu'elle songeait à Stefan, il n'y avait que du bonheur. Tout était lumineux. A présent, la nostalgie enserrait son cœur, comme dans un étau. La nostalgie d'une époque dorée à jamais disparue. La crainte de perdre Damon était devenue viscérale. Au fond d'elle, ses mots se répercutaient en une litanie rassurance « Je te promets de ne jamais plus te quitter ». Mais il était comme ça, Damon. Quand on le blessait, il répliquait. Et elle l'avait blessé.

Si elle se laissait aller avec lui aux affres de la passion, combien de fois se disputeraient-ils ? Comment être sûr, qu'en la voyant discuter avec Stefan, il ne serait pas possédé par la jalousie et la haine et ne se vengerait pas, de la même façon dont il s'était vengé dernièrement ?

Non. Elle ne disait rien. Damon buvait tôt le matin et elle préférait se taire. Ce n'était pas une discussion qu'elle souhaitait avoir. Elle impliquait trop de remise en question. Et parler de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui oppressait son cœur. Elle était partie seule avec lui pour faire le point sur ses sentiments. Mais jamais, elle n'avait tant été au cœur de la tourmente.

Alors qu'il se retournait, son regard se figea inéluctablement sur la construction de son torse, sur la saillance de ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, sur ses muscles abdominaux sculptés à la perfection. Il versait le liquide dans son verre, et elle se positionna plus confortablement, le vrillant d'un regard intense, consciente de le regarder à la dérobée. Elle avait l'impression de le voir à nu, sans artifices, sans sarcasme, sans vengeance, sans Stefan. Juste lui dans sa solitude. Naturel.

Il plia les genoux, s'asseyant, sans jamais poser ses yeux sur elle, superposant ses pieds l'un à l'autre sur la chaise voisine. Il fixait le liquide ambré, faisant jouer les fines vagues au fond de son verre, ricochant contre les parois en plastique. Elle le regardait toujours, sans pouvoir détacher son regard. De ses yeux, elle tentait de le comprendre, de l'analyser, de le découvrir. Sans le savoir, de ses yeux, elle l'aimait. Il ne faisait rien. Il jouait avec son gobelet. Mais elle ne pouvait focaliser son attention sur rien d'autre. Hypnotisée. Il vida son verre d'un trait, déglutissant et enfin, son regard se posa sur elle, qu'il croyait encore plongée dans les méandres du sommeil. Il avait l'air singulièrement surpris, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses yeux s'arrondir, et elle ne détournait pas le regard, frémissante, comme prise en flagrant délit. Elle hésita et se positionna sur son oreiller de façon à simuler le sommeil, les paupières closes.

Il la regardait, incapable de comprendre. Comment aurait-il pu savoir tout ce qui traversait l'esprit d'Elena ? Ses peurs, ses doutes ? Elle était si secrète dans ce qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Si froide. Elle avait dressé une muraille entre eux. De sorte qu'il ne savait ni comment l'apprivoiser, ni comment la rassurer, ni comment la charmer. Là, encore, alors qu'elle semblait le dévorer du regard, il ignorait s'il devait y voir un jugement, du désir, de l'attention. Il ne savait s'il devait la laisser faire semblant de dormir, ou la confronter, la pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle était une bombe à retardement, qui risquait de se ruer sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, lui reprochant des choses absurdes et des choses attestées. Ou elle risquait de se perdre dans ses bras, au risque de le regretter.

Il ne voulait pas l'avoir une heure pour qu'elle ait l'impression d'avoir gâcher sa vie. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça d'elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, comme décidée à l'affronter, son regard se faisant plus intense, plus profond. Et elle inclina sa tête, comme si elle découvrait une part qui l'attirait, comme si elle comprenait enfin, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Le contact visuel fut si intensif, si criant de vérité qu'il posa son verre et se leva, résolu à l'aborder. Plus que tout autre échange qu'il avait eu avec elle, celui-ci était le plus authentique. Il avait l'impression que de ce simple regard, elle se mettait à nue, rendait les armes et se dévoilait sans mépris, sans barrière, sans faux-semblant.

Elle frémit, baissa les paupières, suivit son court trajet des yeux, comme incapable de briser la magie de cet échange. Le corps de Damon se courba et en un instant, il fut allongé sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, scruta son visage pour y chercher un quelconque signe de mécontentement, lui laissant, une fraction de seconde, l'occasion de le rejeter, mais elle n'en fit rien et il plaça son bras sous sa tête de façon à ce qu'il la soutienne.

Il lui faisait totalement face, le visage fléchi dans sa direction. Il observa d'un coup d'œil sa tenue qui laissait entrevoir plus que nécessaire la naissance de sa poitrine. Ça n'avait rien de vulgaire, mais la vue de sa peau nue et de son décolleté suscitait en lui des émotions intenses. Bien plus que celles qu'avaient suscité Katherine, lorsqu'il était partit avec elle. A cette époque, ses sensations étaient des relents vieux d'un siècle et demi. Avec Elena, tout était instantané, sincère et furieusement puissant. Le désir et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette adolescente, cette femme, était douloureux.

Il attendait. Elle avait initié l'échange, elle devait poursuivre. Son visage s'était illuminé, à elle d'expliquer les raisons de cet éclairci dans sa figure rembrunie. Il attendait, plongé dans ses iris chocolat piquetés de paillettes mordorées. Elle n'osait expliciter le fond de sa pensée, immergée dans yeux qui étincelaient comme deux saphirs incrustés dans l'écrin de ses cils ourlés.

« -Tu ne m'avais jamais rien dit à propos de tout cela » Souffla-t-elle, à la fois pour ne pas réveiller Jérémy et parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle lui parlait sans hargne, avec douceur.

Devant son air contrit, elle précisa, haussant quelque peu les sourcils :

« -Ce que tu as fait pour Rose ».

Il comprenait enfin la raison de ce regard nouveau qu'elle posait sur lui. Elle qui n'avait jamais compris sa relation avec Rose découvrait qu'il l'avait traité avec égards et cela lui coupait le souffle. Mais il voyait où elle voulait en venir. Le son de sa voix était de la crème, elle recommençait à ne vouloir voir que le bon en lui, et projetait sur lui des idées folles. Elle réfutait toute la noirceur qui l'habitait et le plaçait dans la lumière, impressionnée de découvrir ces traits spécifiques chez lui. Ces traits de bonté et d'altruisme qui semblaient pourtant être des oxymores, placés à côté de son nom.

« -Ca ne te concernait pas » Répliqua-t-il en rompant l'échange visuel.

Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse espérer. Il ne serait jamais celui qu'elle voulait qu'il soit, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait pu faire pour devenir un homme meilleur. Ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté, elle prit cela pour de la modestie et un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Elle était conquise, envoûtée. L'espace d'un instant, elle oubliait Stefan et se concentrait sur ce miracle. Ce miracle qui faisait que Damon Salvatore qui l'avait terrorisé, qui avait brisé la nuque de son frère, se révélait altruiste, capable d'aimer, capable de prendre soin de quelqu'un. De prendre soin d'elle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, sans qu'il bouge.

« -Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas les gens voir ce qu'il y a de bon en toi ? » Dit-elle.

Il ignorait si c'était une vraie question ou une simple suggestion. Probablement un mélange des deux. Elle ne comprenait pas son entêtement à s'emmitoufler dans le manteau du méchant de Mystic Falls et voulait qu'il se relève au grand jour comme quelqu'un de magnanime. Pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec lui au grand jour, sans jugement, sans honte, sans crainte de la réaction d'autrui.

Il ne répondit rien d'abord, cherchant ses mots. Il devait lui ôter tout espoir sans se montrer trop dur alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'ouvrir à nouveau à lui. Sans la regarder, il prononça :

« -Parce que lorsque les gens voient en toi quelqu'un de bon, ils s'attendent à ce que tu agisses parfaitement »

A ses côtés, toujours orientée vers lui, Elena déchanta, ses sourcils s'arquant malgré elle. La déception, cuisante et empoisonnée se faufilait dans ses veines jusqu'à noyer son cœur.

Il la regardait à nouveau, avec insistance. Ces mots-là étaient exclusivement pour elle.

« -Et je ne veux pas avoir à vivre avec les attentes de qui que ce soit ».

Elle comprit le sous-entendu. Elle comprit qu'elle était la destinataire de ces paroles. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé paraître qu'elle était charmée. Toute la déception perlait sur son visage qui s'était rembruni. Rien ne serait simple. Elle avait beau vouloir être avec lui, l'obstacle se dressait et elle ne parvenait pas à voir jusqu'où il s'élevait, tant il était magistral.

Elle sentait sa gorge devenir sèche, sa bouche menaçait de se tordre en une moue attristée, et sous l'effet de la déception, sa gorge se bloquait. Elle tentait de canaliser les bouffées de tristesse qui l'assaillait. Hors de question de pleurer pour cela. Pas ici. Pas devant lui. Pas pour cela !

Elle se détourna pour mieux se contrôler. Ses narines se dilatèrent, s'imprégnant de son odeur particulière. Il sentait le propre, l'amande douce, et un petit peu le Bourbon. Elle dégagea la mèche de cheveux qui lui masquait la gorge et elle tenta de se défaire des émotions qui la submergeaient, mélange de tristesse et de désir. Elle avait envie de lui, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa langue dans sa bouche, de ses mains sur son corps, rien qu'une fois. Au moins une fois. Et à mesure que l'idée se propageait en elle, elle sentait la proximité de Damon devenir intolérable. Un geste. Un seul et elle pouvait le toucher.

Il la regardait. Ou plutôt, regardait sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus vite, signe que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Elle eut un petit sourire, secoua la tête. C'était trop ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir envie de lui à ce point, bon sang ! Pas au point d'envisager de l'avoir une fois, rien qu'une. Comme si après cela, elle oserait retourner vers Stefan ! Seulement, était-il vraiment question de retourner encore vers Stefan ? Etait-il seulement moins nocif pour elle que Damon, ce Ripper qui avait menacé de la tuer quelques semaines auparavant ?

Il sentait aussi cette tension qui se diffusait en eux deux. Elle s'attisait comme un brasier, allumant un feu dans ses veines, dans sa bouche qui mourrait de ne pas caresser la sienne, dans son bas-ventre. Sa main tressaillait sous la promiscuité d'avec celle de la jeune femme. Elle respirait fort. Comme un halètement. Au fond de lui, une voix tenta de se représenter visuellement et auditivement Elena jouissant, Elena soupirant son prénom, suppliant, se cambrant, Elena aux portes du plaisir. Elena, le visage déformé par le plaisir.

Sa main se saisit doucement de celle de la jeune femme. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance, mais ne chercha pas à lacer ses doigts au sien. Lui, au contraire, lia leurs doigts, caressant sa main avec langueur, lui faisant l'amour d'un toucher.

Il l'observait. Elle, non.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur leurs mains enlacés, le souffle court. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses suffocations et son regard allait de leurs mains jusqu' à lui. Une partie de Damon paradait fièrement. Il la poussait à bout. Elle se liquéfiait de désir. Elle résistait à peine. Tout s'effondrait autour d'elle, autour d'eux.

Elle le sentit car elle se détourna et se leva, arrachant leurs mains attachées l'une à l'autre.

Il la regarda sortir. Hésitant. Elle ne voulait manifestement pas plus. Elle fuyait, comme toujours. Elle fuyait ses sentiments, elle fuyait ses pulsions. Elle le fuyait, lui. Putain. Au Diable Elena et son déni ! Au Diable Elena et ses jeux de vierge effarouchée ! Il la pousserait à bout ! Il la forcerait à assumer !

Elle était sortie en trombe, piochant sur une chaise, un fin peignoir qu'elle enfila aussitôt, agressée par la fraîcheur de la matinée. Le couloir s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur, offrant un parfum de sol fraîchement nettoyé. Elle ne s'en remettait pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à lutter, ni à camoufler le désir qui lui tordait le ventre.

Bon sang. Résister devenait de plus en plus pénible. Elle était lasse de le fuir et en même temps, sa présence la revigorait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Il était gage de survie. Elle reprenait à peine sa respiration, totalement déboussolée par ce qui aliénait ses sens et sa raison. Elle s'appuya contre un distributeur de boisson, complètement abasourdie, complètement remuée.

Elle en tremblait.

Un à un, ses barrages cédaient.

Elle le sentait sans même l'entendre, sans même le voir. Il se profilait derrière elle, sa chemise toujours grande ouverte, comme pour la provoquer, comme pour la pousser à bout. Elle mourrait d'envie de le lacérer, de lui faire payer combien il la malmenait, et elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur lui dans une étreinte passionnée.

Jamais elle n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un à ce point. Jamais elle n'avait eu envie d'appartenir à quelqu'un de cette façon inconditionnelle. Jamais elle n'avait mis sa raison de côté.

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il se passait. Jetant un coup d'œil vers lui et se sentant défaillir à la vue de sa peau nue, de son torse encadré de ses pans de chemises, elle articula distinctement sur un ton qui se voulait dur, mais se révélait somme toute suppliant :

« -Non. Ne fait pas ça ».

Il ne fallait pas qu'il la touche. Il n'était pas loin d'elle. Elle frissonna en pensant à ce qu'il se passerait s'il osait ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

Il la voyait, totalement esclave de ses désirs, de ses fantasmes. C'avait été comme tiré sur un élastique le plus loin possible avant de le relâcher d'un coup sec le retour en était impitoyable et Elena, à force de renier, à force de se forcer à le maltraiter, à lui résister, à s'ensevelir dans le déni, se prenait une gifle monumentale. Tout explosait.

Un à un, ses barrages cédaient.

« -Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle essayait de ne pas prêter attention à sa voix sucrée qui coulait dans ses oreilles. Elle se focalisait sur ce que sa raison martelait à l'intérieur d'elle-même « Non-non-non ». Elle imaginait ses pieds figés dans du béton.

« -Elena ? »

Son prénom roula sur sa langue avec une sensualité impitoyable. La voix était chaude, suave. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette nuance dans sa voix. C'était sensuel, c'était…putain…c'était _érotique_.

Un à un, ses barrages cédèrent.

Emportés par les bras de l'océan.

Nullement emprisonnées dans un quelconque béton, ses jambes la portèrent vers lui, à une vitesse fulgurante, tout son être, toute son âme tendait vers lui, dans ce besoin désespéré de se libérer dans un baiser salvateur. Rien ne comptait. Ni la brise qui faisait onduler ses cheveux, ni la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ni les néons qui crépitaient au-dessus d'eux.

Elle s'était emparée de son visage, les mains soudées à sa peau, incapable de la lâcher, mourant de le toucher, de redécouvrir la douceur exquise de sa peau. Ses lèvres conquirent les siennes avec un appétit vorace. Damon referma ses mains sur ses reins, la tenant contre lui, son corps écrasé contre le sien. Son bassin figé contre lui, ses seins, serrés contre son torse dénudé. Elle l'embrassait, ses lèvres bougeaient avec avidité sur les siennes dans ce baiser, elle semblait le découvrir.

Adieu la petite fille réservée qui ne le laissait pas s'aventurer trop loin, la dernière fois ! Elena s'abandonnait dans le baiser ! Elle força l'entrée à sa bouche, y introduisit sa langue sans qu'il ait même le temps de prendre les choses en main, de dominer le baiser. Il la reçut avec adoration, extatique, goûtant à la saveur de sa bouche. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, goûtant l'odeur de Bourbon. Elle fit passer ses mains de sa joue à sa nuque, leur intimant un mouvement de va-et-viens. Elle rompit le baiser, soupirant de bien-être, leurs fronts se frôlant, leurs nez se caressant, leurs lèvres se cherchant à nouveau.

Il prit totalement le contrôle du second baiser. Elena posa sa main contre sa poitrine, appréciant la sensation de la peau dure, de la peau chaude. Elle en perdait la tête, se laissait complètement balayée par la force du plaisir qui l'enflammait. Elle toucha ses hanches, posant sa main dessus, incapable de résister aux assauts de sa langue qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne avec une sensualité inhumaine. Elle ouvrit encore plus la bouche, il la prit totalement sous son joug dans un soupir de contentement. Elle plaça à nouveau sa main sur sa nuque, voulant les enfouir dans ses cheveux de jais, voulant le toucher encore plus, encore plus longtemps, plus violemment. Elle se redressait contre lui, tentant de le dominer, de l'assujettir.

Il dévorait sa bouche, la faisant reculer de quelques pas. Il dévala sur la commissure de ses lèvres, sur sa joue qu'il picorait de ses lèvres, du bout de sa langue. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, un soupir de plaisir lui échappa, dérivant sur le gémissement. Il la fit davantage reculer dans un mouvement impétueux. Si elle l'avait pris par surprise, s'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec elle, la passion qu'elle mettait à explorer sa bouche, à le toucher et à cogner son bassin contre le sien avait balayé toutes ses réticences. Dominant, il la fit reculer avec rapidité, sans mesurer qu'elle n'était qu'humaine. Il la jeta contre le pilier, s'y appuyant d'une main. Titubante, totalement avide de lui, de sa bouche, de ses mains, elle leva sa main sur la sienne, se maintenant, avant de faire enfin glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux.

D'un mouvement, il caressa ses épaules, faisant glisser le peignoir soyeux. Elle eut l'impression que tout son corps se rendait à cet instant-même. Tout allait vite, tout se faisait dans l'urgence, dans un instant, il serait allongé au-dessus d'elle, dans sa domination la plus délicieuse. Il dévorait toujours ses lèvres, langue contre langue. Il apprenait à la connaître, à la faire trembler. C'était loin d'être le baiser de la dernière fois, ce baiser réservé, ce baiser qui sonnait comme le glas de la fin d'une époque. Il lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche, il lui prouvait combien il la voulait, combien il la désirait sur le champ c'était un baiser qui invitait au sexe.

Il plongea dans sa gorge, ses mains s'aventurant plus intimement. Elle se sentait défaillir, renoncer à toute forme de réflexion. Elle était sienne. En quelques instants seulement, elle était sienne. Ses mains palpaient ses cuisses, l'arrondi de ses fesses, ses lèvres valsaient sur la peau tendre et délicate de sa gorge, laissant une traînée de baisers humides et brûlants. Elle gémit en sentant ses dents mordiller sa chaire, elle ne savait que faire de ses bras. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé de la sorte. Personne. Elle se sentait gauche sous son regard de dominateur, elle se sentait maladroite dans ses baisers.

Elle le sentit plonger plus bas encore, nichant son visage au niveau de son décolleté. La sensation était tellement violente qu'elle en écarquilla les yeux. Alors qu'il cherchait à appliquer sa bouche au niveau de ses mamelons, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et, comme si d'une pression, elle commandait ses faits et gestes, Damon remonta son visage, menaçant d'heurter sa tête. Il se tenait tout prêt de ses lèvres, reprenant son souffle. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres, parfaitement ourlées, le souffle lui manquant. Il reprit ses lèvres.

Elle ne s'y habituait pas. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait, de ses lèvres ou de ses mains, c'était la même onde électrique qui la consumait. Son cœur s'arrêtait de battre à chaque fois, à chacun de ces moments d'or où elle voyait ses lèvres jaillir et fermait les yeux, une nanoseconde avant de les recevoir. Elle le regardait la rage au ventre à chaque interruption de baiser, lui promettant d'un regard qu'elle était capable de plus, sous ses airs d'adolescente frigide.

Il la fixait, cherchant une barrière dans ses yeux, cherchant un obstacle, une réticence. Mais non. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce pétillement qui transcendait tout son être. Ils échangèrent un regard. Un ultime regard pour s'assurer que l'un et l'autre ne regrettait pas et reprirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser des plus sincères, des plus prometteurs.

L'urgence reprit le dessus. Le peignoir tomba à terre, dévoilant ses bras et ses épaules. Il la vit frissonner et la chaire de poule s'érigea sur sa peau. Il reprenait conscience peu à peu. Pas assez du moins pour renoncer à lui faire l'amour.

_Bordel_. Il avait envie d'elle depuis tellement longtemps. Il n'allait pas lui faire l'amour contre un pilier. L'endroit était assez insalubre sans qu'ils ne se découvrent intimement sur le palier de ce motel miteux.

Il savait que la chambre voisine était vacante. Il la tira par la main et la colla dos contre la porte plantée à côté de la leur. Elle scrutait son visage, le découvrait de ses mains, de sa bouche. Elena parcourût du bout de ses lèvres tout son visage, de son front à ses paupières, de l'arrête de son nez à ses joues à la fois douces et rugueuses, à sa mâchoire.

Il en était stupéfait. Lui qui la voulait depuis si longtemps, la découvrait, centimètre de peau par centimètre de peau. Il n'avait fait que fantasmer sur la rondeur de ses seins, sur la sensation de sa paume autour d'eux. Il n'avait goûté à sa bouche et à la saveur musquée de son intimité, uniquement dans ses rêves. Mais elle, qui jouait les innocentes depuis des lustres, elle semblait vouloir apprendre son visage par cœur.

Il plaqua ses mains au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, sur la porte. Ayant appris les traits de son visage, les ayant mémorisant de ses doigts, elle descendit dans la cavité de sa gorge, ses mains la parcourant. Elle passa ses doigts sur son torse, sur ses pectoraux, découvrant sa poitrine qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors fait que regarder sans jamais pouvoir la toucher. Elle caressa son ventre et celui-ci se banda sous son toucher. Les yeux fermés, se guidant de ses sens, elle discerna le nombril et suivit la fine ligne de poils qui partait du nombril et descendait pour s'enfuir dans son jean.

D'une pression plus que violente, il enfonça la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci céda dans un incroyable fracas. Il ne lui traversa pas même l'esprit que quelqu'un puisse entrer. Non. Il était trop occupé à enserrer la taille menue d'Elena pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Ainsi, il put, mieux que jamais la propulser contre le lit, retrouvant un édredon identique à celui sur lequel ils étaient étendus quelque temps auparavant.

Elle le regardait, de ses grands yeux de biche. Le regard enfiévré. Et il la regardait avec cette même excitation. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien, mais désirait plus. Tout son corps semblait panser une plaie béante ouverte depuis longtemps, sous les caresses de Damon.

C'était une véritable délivrance.

Alors, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et d'une main tremblante, fit basculer la chemise de Damon sur ses épaules, sur ses avant-bras, jusqu'à se qu'il puisse totalement l'ôter. Elle restait à l'observer, comme dans un moment sacré. Damon ferma les yeux, tentant de réfréner les pulsions qui le traversaient. Il avait envie de plus. Il avait besoin de peau qui claque les unes contre les autres, il avait envie de la malmener, de la pousser à bout encore. Mais elle n'était pas un vampire. Elle était humaine, et il ne savait pas exactement comment il allait s'y prendre pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions.

Il reprit sa domination sur ses lèvres. Elle le tint par les épaules, appréciant leur texture sous ses doigts. Il agrippa les pans de son haut de pyjama et le tira vers le haut, rompant le baiser, croisant le regard embrumé d'Elena. La respiration saccadée, il regardait la poitrine de la jeune femme, emprisonnée dans un écrin de dentelle noire. Cela faisait des mois et des mois que son regard se perdait dans son décolleté, des mois qu'il en rêvait. Fébrile, il fit tomber le soutien-gorge d'une pression sur l'armature.

Il resta comme un imbécile face à ses seins nus, totalement offerts. Déglutissant. La chaleur de l'envie se répandit dans son bas-ventre, il avait le regard totalement enfiévré et c'est les mains moites qu'il prit un sein en main, puis l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux de délice, et la conjugaison du toucher et de la vision d'Elena prenant du plaisir sous ses caresses le fit soupirer, fit renaître ce besoin d'urgence. Il avait ce besoin désespéré qu'elle lui appartienne.

Elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Elle voulait qu'il lui appartienne à cet instant précis dans cette chambre miteuse. L'univers semblait s'être dissous autour d'eux. Elle ne sentait plus que la pression de ses doigts sur ses mamelons qu'ils entouraient et pressaient un peu plus fort, lui arrachant de doux gémissements. Elle crut mourir de plaisir en le voyant incliner la tête, n'offrant plus à sa vision que ses cheveux ébouriffés par tant de baisers, pour entourer la pointe d'un sein de sa bouche.

Elle était réceptive. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait rien concernant son expérience sexuelle, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle arque à ce point et aussi rapidement son bassin contre lui. C'avait été automatique. A peine avait-il enroulé sa langue autour d'un téton qu'elle s'était tendue contre son corps. Il suçotait une pointe durcie, la tête pleine de ses soupirs, des gémissements qui lui échappaient, qu'elle semblait vouloir contrôler. Elle laça une main dans ses cheveux et pressa sa tête contre ses seins.

Il était totalement prêt à la prendre sur le champ. Et c'était ce qui risquait de se passer si elle ne cessait pas immédiatement de cogner son bassin contre son érection.

« -Damon » Gémit-elle.

A cet instant, il atteint le point de non-retour.

Elle venait de gémir son prénom. Le sien. Pour la première fois. Il n'avait fait que fantasmer sur ce sujet.

Putain.

Putain.

Putain.

Il prit férocement ses lèvres et la hargne qu'elle mit dans le baiser lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'attendait pas qu'il la traite comme une petite chose fragile. Même si elle était loin de se douter à quel point il pouvait la brutaliser. En l'accablant d'un regard suffisant, il baissa son pantalon de pyjama, trouva une culotte assortie au soutien-gorge et une partie de lui s'esclaffa.

Ainsi donc, la petite Elena Gilbert, célibataire depuis des mois et donc, par extension logique, dépourvue de vie sexuelle depuis des mois, venait en escapade avec lui et portait des sous-vêtements affriolants ?

Du vent, oui !

Elle était complètement submergée par ses gestes. Il était divin. Complètement dans son élément, à mesure qu'il la déshabillait. Il était fait pour le sexe. Elle passa ses mains au niveau des boutons de son jean, les déboutonna et celui-ci rejoignit rapidement les autres vêtements délaissés, à terre.

« -J'adore cette dentelle » Souffla-t-il en descendant avec sa langue de ses seins à son nombril, de son nombril à son intimité, laissant une brûlure sous son passage.

Elle hoqueta, complètement asservie, ses joues se colorant d'une séduisante couleur rosée. Il roula des yeux. _Les humaines et leurs émotions…_

Elle rouvrit ses paupières, le chercha des yeux et crut avoir un orgasme, rien qu'à cette vision. Damon Salvatore, ne portant plus que son sous-vêtement, agenouillé entre ses cuisses.

_Mon Dieu._

Ce n'était pas possible…

Toute idée cohérente quitta son cerveau et elle crut un instant qu'il n'était plus oxygéné lorsqu'il fit courir sa langue de son genou, à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la soulevant d'une main, en mordillant l'intérieur. Tous ses nerfs semblaient à vifs, sa peau sembler palpiter sous ses caresses buccales. Un brasier. Elle était devenue un brasier. Une torche humaine.

Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Personne n'avait jamais utilisé sa langue de la sorte.

Il en profita pour faire descendre la culotte le long d'une jambe, ses dents tirant la dentelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe, appréciant de découvrir ses jambes dans leur finesse. Damon baisa son autre jambe, suçotant la peau et y déposant une myriade de baisers papillons.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Au diable ses jambes !

Enfin, il fut contre elle, son souffle chaud contre son intimité et elle restait immobile, le cœur sans dessus dessous.

D'un mouvement expérimenté de la langue, il la fit couler de l'entrée de son intimité à son clitoris. La sensation était si délicieuse qu'elle en eut un cri. Avec un sourire plein d'arrogance, il s'appliqua à lécher de l'extrémité de sa langue son bouton de plaisir, alternant entre coups vifs et succincts, amorcés avec le bout de sa langue, et des caresses larges et distillées avec le plat de sa langue. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois, complètement dépassée par les spasmes qui montaient dans son corps. Jamais elle n'avait cru que ce genre de plaisir existait. Le plaisir défendu par excellence. Damon Salvatore. Son péché. Son plaisir coupable.

Il humidifia son index en le glissant dans sa bouche et se mit à caresser son clitoris. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge, elle appréhendait et s'impatientait tout à la fois. Appréhension de monter encore plus haut sur l'échelle du plaisir. Impatience de le sentir, totalement en elle.

Il insinua un doigt en elle, tout lentement, reprenant son travail buccal sur son clitoris. La combinaison des deux était incroyable. Il la laissa s'habituer, avant de lui intimer un lascif mouvement de va-et-vient. Elle haletait. Il fit plonger et ressortir ses doigts plus rapidement et en fit pénétrer un autre, recommençant très lentement, alors qu'elle rêvait désormais de violence, tant elle était frustrée. A nouveau, les spasmes de plaisir l'assaillaient, lui vidaient la tête. Si au début, elle contrôlait le son et l'intensité de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements, il n'en était plus rien.

Elle était totalement esclave de son plaisir. Totalement soumise au bon vouloir de son tortionnaire. Elle ne pensa bientôt plus à rien, ne pouvant que se focaliser sur son propre plaisir. Elle sentit la jouissance déferler en elle comme une vague monumentale, anéantissant tout sur son passage, elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait clos sous le délice. Tout le bas de son corps s'électrifia sous la sensation. Elle en était tétanisée.

Damon eut un sourire contre son intimité et ôta son boxer, alors qu'elle tentait de calmer son cœur. Ce n'était pas assez. C'était magistral, mais pas assez. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le découvrant et passa la main sur le membre érigé.

« -Je te veux ici et tout de suite » Soupira-t-il le regard fiévreux.

L'esprit embrumé, incapable de formuler quelque chose de cohérent, elle acquiesça. Elle ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang en discernant la sensation de son érection, au niveau de son entrejambe. Il entra en elle d'un mouvement violent qui lui arracha un cri de surprise. Elle le regarda avec ravissement, se délectant de la sensation de son corps brûlant qui habillait le sien. Lors de la seconde pénétration, elle cambra les reins afin de l'amener plus loin dans son plaisir. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui eut un regard de béatitude.

Il plongeait en elle, dominateur, impétueux, et elle était totalement conquise par ses mouvements, par son visage éclairé par le plaisir, par la jouissance, par ses soupirs. La sensation était trop divine, trop intense.

Il se redressa, sans rompre leur rythme, agenouillé au-dessus-elle et cala ses jambes sur ses hanches pour mieux s'enfoncer en elle. Elle répétait ses « Oui…oui…oui… » comme une litanie, parfois dans un soupir, parfois dans un gémissement. Il fut étonné quand elle devint vulgaire, et le fixait stupéfaite, comme si le plaisir qu'elle prenait lui paraissait surhumain. Son prénom tombait de ses lèvres, l'amenant à chaque fois plus prêt de l'extase, ses hanches répondaient aux siennes de plus en plus brutalement, il osait se montrer plus déchaîné avec elle, conservant toutefois une certaine réserve relative à son humanité.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, dans un corps à corps, davantage proche. Il sentait ses jambes tremblaient à mesure qu'elles s'enroulaient autour de lui. Il enfouit son visage dans sa gorge, sous ses cheveux, suçant la peau de son cou de sorte qu'elle ait un magistral suçon au lendemain.

Alors, il la sentit partir. Il le vit dans son visage qui se transforma sous l'effet de l'orgasme, totalement abandonnée, totalement libérée. Damon la tint fermement contre lui alors que son corps tremblait sous l'effet de la jouissance. Il la sentait relâcher toutes ses forces et s'en remettre à lui, totalement. Il se sentit lui-même dévasté par le plaisir, plus fort, plus intense que jamais.

Jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir. Il avait beau être forcé de faire preuve de retenu, sa jouissance avait été magistrale. Apothéose du désir qu'il nourrissait à son égard depuis de longs mois.

Elle ne bougeait plus, totalement terrassée par son orgasme. Elle le regardait, un sourire mutin accroché au visage.

Il arrivait à peine à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils entendirent la porte voisine claquer, et la voix du jeune Gilbert s'élever dans le couloir :

« -Elena ? Damon ? »

_Merde_. Il les cherchait.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle commença à se rhabiller. Elle avait un sentiment d'inaccompli. Elle fit volte-face, manqua de se heurter contre le jeune homme.

« -Damon, je… » Commença-t-elle.

« -Chut, je sais » Répliqua-t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. « Je suis fantastique ».

« -Ce n'est pas… »

« -Chut » Répéta-t-il. « Tu me diras ça plus tard. On tu tiens à ce que ton frère remarque l'état de cette porte et nous trouve comme ça ? »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux, se glissa dans ses sous-vêtements, sous le regard appréciateur de Damon puis dans son pyjama. Elle partit, prête à quitter la chambre et eut un regard en arrière.

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu… »

« -Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes » Dit Damon. « Autant la jouer fine avec ton frère ».

Elle acquiesça.

Ce voyage à Denver se révélait plus physique que prévu. Elle était supposée faire le point sur ses sentiments envers Damon, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, toutes ses défenses, toutes ses réticences étaient tombées à mesure qu'il la touchait.

C'était avec lui qu'elle voulait être.

* * *

Le prochain OS concernera peut-être le 4x19 à venir (et qui fait peur à beaucoup de Delena) ou bien, sera une histoire totalement inédite, avec par exemple, une Elena infidèle à Stefan.

A bientôt !


	4. Unfaithful - I

**Titre :**Unfaithful.

**Auteur :** Tiffany Vanchester.

**Date** :11/05/2013

**Disclaimer****:**Aucun personne ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété exclusive de la CW.

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

Bonjour ! C'est avec plaisir avec je reviens avec un nouvel OS qu sera lui aussi divisé en plusieurs parties car il sera très long. Il est centré sur une Elena infidèle, aussi j'invite tous les SE à passer leur chemin car cet OS risque de leur déplaire énormément. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, Guest, Delena62, Virginie06, Dray86, Sonia, Marie, Vanille, Kol4ever, Salvatorepetrova, SuzieQ21, Neverletmego (c'est gentil de m'avoir défendu !) et Guest qui me vont droit au coeur. Bon, je vous avoue que je suis très déçue de recevoir des insultes dans mes reviews, j'ai hésité à poster un nouvel OS car je n'écris pas et ne publie pas pour me faire insulter. Je ne tolère pas l'acharnement et la méchanceté gratuite et je trouve dommage d'en arriver là quand nous sommes tous réunis ici par une passion commune.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce début d'OS ;)

* * *

**Unfaithful.**

Elena Gilbert était allongée dans le lit, enroulée dans les draps immaculés. Aucun raie de lumière ne traversait la pièce mais elle savait qu'il faisait jour. Elle était parfaitement reposée et avait entendue la porte d'entrée de la pension Salvatore claquer. Une fois. Puis deux. L'aîné des Salvatore était revenu et faisait sans doute déjà les cents pas, un verre de Bourbon à la main. Le cadet était étendu à ses côtés, parfaitement immobile, les cheveux un rien défaits, vestige de leurs ébats de la veille.

Elle dessina d'un doigt les lignes de son visage, s'arrêtant sur la courbe de son nez et fronça les sourcils.

Alors…c'était ça ? Tout ce tapage pour si peu ? L'orgasme, le septième ciel, faire grimper quelqu'un au rideau ? S'était-elle imaginé trop de sensations pour que le sexe en lui-même lui paraisse si…décevant ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu s'imaginer quelque chose de moins…magique ? Des magazines jusqu'aux films en passant par les discussions qu'elle avait surprise entre les filles de son lycée, tous ne parlaient que de _ça_. Ce mot magique. Orgasme. Plus puissant qu'un maléfice. Un code secret qui vous propulsez dans un univers où tout n'était que bien-être et volupté.

Elle avait seize ans lors de sa première expérience sexuelle. C'était avec Matt Donovan. Ils formaient le couple idéal. Tout le monde les voyaient mariés et ayant fondé une heureuse et parfaite famille. Ils étaient ce cliché du couple adolescent pour qui tout a été tracé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Plus longtemps encore qu'ils se connaissaient. Franchir le pas semblait avisé. L'instant était propice : la mère de Matt était exceptionnellement absente. Sa sœur virevoltait au grès des soirées et des groupes peu recommandables qu'elle fréquentait. Ils étaient allés manger une pizza au Mystic Grill avec Tyler, Bonnie et Caroline_ surnommé à l'époque « la peste Caroline »_ et après une soirée agréable, ils étaient rentrés dans la demeure des Donovan, totalement vide.

Elle n'avait pas eu d'attentes particulières pour cette première fois. Excepté le fait de ne pas le faire dans un cadre relativement peu propice à une étape aussi importante de sa vie. Mais concernant l'acte en lui-même, elle s'attendait à de la douleur et à l'absence de plaisir. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment mal, elle n'avait ressentie qu'une friction désagréable. Mais le plaisir n'était pas venu. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre-mesure. Elle était jeune, Matt était également inexpérimenté. Quelques mois plus tard, ses parents perdaient tragiquement la vie dans un terrible accident de voiture. Et elle prenait ses distances avec Matt.

Alors, forcément, quand elle avait rencontré Stefan Salvatore, le sujet du sexe avait été remis sur le tapis. Elle l'aimait, bien évidemment. Alors qu'elle venait de rentrer au lycée et qu'elle jonglait entre un frère drogué et une vie sociale ponctuée de regard emplis de pitié, discuter jusqu'au petit matin avec ce garçon si énigmatique avait été une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie. Quand elle se levait, elle pensait à lui. Quand elle était en cours, elle le regardait à la dérobée. Quand elle se couchait, elle pensait à lui. Chaque parcelle de son âme voulait être avec lui.

Mais voilà. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'était plus vierge. Près de six mois qu'elle était avec Stefan. Et rien. Toujours rien. Cela faisait 46 fois qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Stefan Salvatore. Si leur première fois l'avait ému, comme un rite de passage, comme un moment solennel de communion entre deux êtres, pouvait-elle vraiment parler d'orgasme ? Non. Il manquait quelque chose. Pas une fois, même au début, ils n'avaient passé la journée enfermée à baptiser chaque pièce de la pension. Pas une fois ils n'avaient fait l'amour plus d'une fois en une journée. Et au bout de cette quarante-sixième fois, toujours pas d'orgasme fulgurant supposé la transcender. Pas de perte de contrôle. Rien. Quelques éclairs de plaisir, mais rien d'incontrôlable.

Elle avait appris à simuler. Dans un endroit insolite, Stefan aurait tout aussi bien pu lui dire de se montrer silencieuse sans que cela lui pose un quelconque problème. Les gémissements n'affluaient pas sur ses lèvres. Les soupirs ne s'échappaient pas de sa bouche par millier. Elle les provoquait elle-même. Pas Stefan. Elle.

Simuler l'avait aidé. C'était son secret. Stefan n'y voyait que du feu. Elle l'avait pratiqué au début en se disant qu'au fil du temps, elle finirait par goûter au plaisir, au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins. Et simuler était devenu une habitude. Machinalement, elle soupirait quand les mains de Stefan tombaient sur sa poitrine.

Le sexe la tenait éveillé des nuits entières. Mais pour y réfléchir. Etait-il si nul que cela ou était-elle…différente ?

Elle soupira. Se sentit coupable d'oser formuler pour elle-seule que Stefan ne lui procurait pas de plaisir et que, par extension logique, elle n'était pas très portée sur la chose, pas disposée à le faire quotidiennement. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et, s'enveloppant dans une robe de chambre en tulle blanc, descendit se préparer un petit-déjeuner.

Elle tenta d'esquiver l'aîné en filant directement à la cuisine, évitant le séjour. Il n'était bon qu'à la mettre mal à l'aise. Lui et ses vantardises. Lui et son arrogance. Elle se rappelait non sans gêne, les remarques salaces de Bree qu'elle avait rencontré lors de leur escapade à Atlanta quelques mois auparavant. Bree vantant ses prouesses sexuelles. Etait-ce encore une fois une légende nourrissant de secrets fantasmes ? Après tout, ils étaient frères. Ils devaient se valoir.

Elle entra dans la cuisine des Salvatore, peu utilisé par les deux vampires. Elle ouvrit le frigo, à la recherche d'œufs et de lait. Elle aventura sa main à l'intérieure pour en retrouver les ingrédients et entreprit de se préparer une omelette.

« -Fais comme chez toi, surtout »

Elle poussa un cri et sursauta, manquant de faire tomber le bol qui servait de réceptacle à sa préparation.

« -Bon sang ! » Protesta-t-elle. « Damon… ! »

Il eut un sourire et pencha la tête sur son épaule, faisant craquer ses articulations et la regardant d'un air amusé. Son regard balaya sa tenue, s'arrêtant sur le pantalon de pyjama satiné qui encerclait ses jambes. Sur le débardeur tout aussi satinée qui enlaçait sa poitrine.

« -Si tu évites de porter des tenues affriolantes comme des nuisettes parce que tu me croises le matin, surtout ne te gêne pas pour moi » Susurra-t-il en portant à ses lèvres, le verre de Bourbon qu'il avait à la main.

Sous l'intonation féline de sa voix, elle se sentit frémir, mais tentant de rassembler le peu de superbe qu'il lui restait, ainsi désarmé par le frère de son petit-ami, elle clama :

« -Je te remercie du conseil. J'aimerais avoir la paix, si tu es disposé à me l'offrir »

Il ricana sous cape. D'un mouvement, il se hissa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, verre à la main, balançant ses pieds dans le vide. Il sortit de derrière son jean une poche de sang dont les reflets carmin étincelaient sous les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des fenêtres à croisillons de la cuisine.

« -Sérieusement ? Tu vas boire ce truc immonde devant moi ? » Lança-t-elle.

« -Pas plus immonde que l'infâme omelette que tu sembles déterminée à préparer » Railla Damon. « Bon sang, tu as trouvé ces ingrédients où ? »

« -Votre frigo ».

« -T'es sûr que le lait est bon ? On n'utilise jamais ce réfrigérateur »

« -Vous ne déjeunez jamais ? »

« -J'ai déjeuné. En ville. »

Elle soupira, agacée et jeta la mixture douteuse qui menaçait de se faire empoisonneuse. D'un regard, elle examina Damon qui suçotait le liquide écarlate en la regardant d'un air faussement innocent. Il avait déjà l'air légèrement éméché. Une miette de viennoiserie avait échoué au creux de ses lèvres et ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés. Et sa chemise, grande ouverte, laissait se dessiner une musculature toute en finesse, illustrant la fermeté de ses abdominaux.

Il eut un petit sourire et interrompit son activité. Il referma la poche de sang et bondit du plan de travail. Des gouttes de sang avaient colorés ses lèvres. Il les humecta en prenant soin de passer sa langue le long de ses lèvres et s'avança vers Elena, dans une gestuelle animale, le regard brillant de malice et de convoitise.

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça » Chuchota-t-il. « Franchement…ça me gêne ».

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« -Que… ! » Glapit-elle. « Tu es complètement malade ! Je ne ferai jamais ça ! Arrête de croire que toutes les filles te tournent autour ! J'ai Stefan ! »

Elle tourna les talons, prête à remonter vers Stefan mais une poigne ferme s'empara de sa main et la força à se retourner. Agacée, elle se retourna totalement pour faire face à Damon et frémit sous l'intensité de son regard. Le sourire en coin, il demanda, sans qu'elle ne puisse détacher les yeux de ses lèvres :

« -Bien sûr, bien sûr, ce sera toujours Stefan, je connais le refrain. Ne te fatigue pas. Aide-moi plutôt à reboutonner ma chemise. Le Bourbon m'empêche de me livrer à une tâche si minutieuse, voyons ».

Elena, complètement envoûtée par la tonalité de sa voix qui semblait vibrer de sensualité, s'efforça de guider ses doigts jusqu'à sa chemise. Elle rapprocha les deux pans séparés qui offraient une vue parfaite sur tout son torse, et, du mieux qu'elle le put, commença à reboutonner la chemise, savourant la caresse exquise de l'étoffe. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la sensation de la peau, chaude et palpitante de Damon sous ses mains. Son torse et toute sa peau satinée étaient à portée de main. Un geste et la barrière physique qu'elle s'efforçait de mettre entre eux depuis leur rencontre, était rompue.

« -Tu es sacrément de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui » Marmonna-t-il en se dégageant d'elle, rehaussant le col italien de son vêtement.

Alors qu'il s'étudiait dans le reflet de la fenêtre, il s'immobilisa et eut un regard, coulé à la dérobée, vers elle. Un sourire mutin l'accompagna.

« -Sexuellement frustrée, hein ? »

Elle crut tomber à la renverse. Un instant, elle eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Comment…comment ce petit con pouvait-il suggérer que… ? Mais comment diable avait-il deviné quand son propre amant n'y voyait que du feu ?

« -Pardon ? » Hoqueta-t-elle en tentant de se composer un masque impassible.

« -Oh, allez, Elena » Marmonna-t-il en se retournant totalement. « Je te connais. Et tu veux un scoop ? J'ai l'ouï très fine. L'ouï extra-fine des vampires. Pour faire clair : ma chambre se trouve au bout du couloir, à l'étage. Je _t'entends_ quand tu es ici. Je t'entend quand mon frère te _baise_ ».

Quelque peu choquée par l'utilisation du verbe « baiser » que ses deux amants, tendres et attentionnés n'avaient jamais utilisé, elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir et se fit violence pour ne pas lui sortir un ridicule monologue sur la différence subjective entre « baiser » et « faire l'amour ».

Elle fulminait. Attendant la suite. Elle avait l'impression d'être entrain de regarder un film qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle en connaissait le dénouement tragique, mais attendait tout de même la suite, en se convainquant que cette fois-ci, la fin serait plus satisfaisante. Mais elle ne faisait qu'observer la catastrophe qui se profilait à l'horizon sans moyen, aucun, de l'empêcher.

« -J'entends quand tu simules. C'est flagrant. Enfin, pas pour mon frère visiblement… »

Et voilà. Le mot tabou était prononcé.

Simuler.

Bon sang. Comment avait-il osé ?

« -Je ne… » Commença-t-elle.

« -Bien sûr que tu vas nier » Rétorqua Damon d'un ton suffisant. « Je commence à te connaître. Tu préfèrerais me laisser m'abreuver de ton sang plutôt que d'avouer à haute voix que tu n'es pas sexuellement satisfaite. Pourtant, au fond de toi, tu le sais. Et surtout, tu le sens. »

« -Je…je m'étais imaginé trop de choses, j'ai juste besoin… »

« -Trop de choses ? » Répéta-t-il.

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui fait bouillir Elena. Elle partit vers la porte, totalement humiliée et folle de rage ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser désarçonner au point d'avouer à demi-mot et surtout, par son silence, qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de sa vie sexuelle ? Comment avait-elle pu le laisser se moquer d'elle de la sorte ?

Alors qu'elle allait enclencher la poignée de la porte, elle sentit le corps imposant de Damon l'immobiliser contre la porte de bois. Complètement tétanisée, il lui sembla qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

Il dégagea d'une main les cheveux de sa nuque et ses lèvres chaudes baisèrent la peau nue et fragile. Ses narines frôlèrent sa nuque et inspirèrent profondément son léger parfum.

« -Que t'étais-tu imaginé ? » Murmura-t-il contre sa peau, sa voix vibrant contre la chaire.

« -Je…je ne sais pas vraiment… »

« -Bien sûr que si, tu sais » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. « Le désir qui te tord les entrailles jusqu'à te faire mal, jusqu'à te faire supplier. Le plaisir qui se diffuse dans tes veines, le besoin insensé de sentir l'autre autour de toi, et cette sensation ultime qui progresse en toi, qui monte comme une vague de chaleur, ce plaisir qui se déverse en toi, qui te fait perdre la raison jusqu'à ce que tu oublies tout ce que tu racontes. Ça n'a rien d'un fantasme… »

Elle se sentait défaillit. Toute son attention s'était focalisée sur la sensation étrange de son corps qui emprisonnait le sien, sur sa voix suave qui semblait couler dans son oreille à mesure qu'il rapprochait ses lèvres de son lobe, l'effleurant lentement. Elle ne pensait plus à ses mains, comprimées contre la porte qui lui causaient une douleur lancinante. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à sa voix et à toutes les sensations que sa voix et les mouvements de son corps évoquaient en elle.

« -Tu sais » Chuchota-t-elle dans une dernière tentative. « Il y a des gens qui ne sont pas faits pour le sexe »

Il ricana contre elle, et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, elle prenait conscience de ce mensonge. Etait-elle frigide ? N'était-ce pas un désir incommensurable qui s'emparait d'elle alors qu'elle sentait désormais son érection contre ses fesses ? Bon sang, elle le sentait et elle le désirait. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait en un instant, alors que tout raisonnement cohérent l'avait abandonné. Elle se disait qu'alors, elle connaîtrait la jouissance.

Mais après tout, ne s'était-elle pas dit la même chose quand il s'était agit de Stefan ?

Alors, il prononça cette phrase si irréelle :

« -Je t'apprendrai à être réceptive, si tu le souhaites »

Elle fit volte-face, si violemment qu'il en fut surpris et relâcha sa poigne contre elle. Elle le regardait, oscillant entre surprise, écœurement et excitation. Elle semblait également perplexe, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il s'agissait là d'une véritable offre d'initiation aux plaisirs du sexe.

Il ne disait rien, sentant qu'à la moindre parole déplacée, elle se braquerait et fuirait. Sans cri et sans précipitation, elle partit. Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte du hall pour partir au lycée, sans même remonter chercher Stefan.

Lui-même abasourdi par la singularité de la chose qui venait de se produire, il se rassit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, reprit son verre de Bourbon et y trempa les lèvres. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle était à Stefan. Il avait beau être sans foi ni loi, Stefan restait son petit frère. Lui-même avait assez souffert de la trahison de ce dernier concernant Katherine. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Elena avait accepté. Elle était partie, et ce genre de scène ne se reproduirait jamais plus.

Evidemment.

OoOoOoO

« -Prenez votre manuel, page quatre-vingt neuf. Nous en étions donc restés à l'accession d'Abraham Lincoln à la Présidence des Etats-Unis d'Amérique en 1860. »

Le stylo coincé entre ses dents qui effectuaient un mouvement sporadique, Elena rêvassait, totalement déconnectée du cours d'Histoire d'Alaric Saltzman. Rien n'était tout à fait comme avant depuis cette fatidique matinée, une semaine auparavant, dans la cuisine des frères Salvatore. Son esprit était totalement articulé vers les lèvres de Damon qui prononçaient cette phrase ô combien déconcertante.

_ « Je t'apprendrai à être réceptive, si tu le souhaites »_

Par la seule puissance des mots, elle avait su être réceptive et tout un monde de fantasmes s'était épanoui sous ses yeux. En cours, elle repensait à la caresse de sa voix qui décrivait le plaisir sexuel, et elle ne pouvait que fantasmer sur le sexe avec Damon Salvatore. Elle y avait tant pensé que le soir, dans l'intimité de ses draps, elle avait rêvé de _lui_. De sa gueule aux traits angéliques, de sa bouche parfaitement dessinée ne déversant que d'acerbes propos. Et là, dans ses rêves. Elle lâchait prise. Totalement. Il n'était pas question d'amour, il était question de sexe. Purement et simplement. Et alors que leurs esprits étaient totalement déconnectés, alors qu'il était le dominateur suffisant et exécrable, alors qu'elle était la jeune fille de bonne famille plutôt fleur bleue, ils étaient en parfaite symbiose sur le plan sexuel.

Elle s'était réveillée le cœur battant la chamade, les nerfs exacerbées et avec une furieuse envie de se présenter à la pension Salvatore pour dévorer, parcelle de peau par parcelle de peau, le frère de son petit-ami.

Au début, elle culpabilisait. Puis, elle avait relativisé les choses : elle avait beau faire des rêves érotiques concernant le frère de Stefan, elle ne le trompait pas pour autant. Elle ne pouvait contrôler ses rêves.

Mais ces rêves étaient si délicieux, qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça, en cours, à la cafétéria. Elle se rassurait : fantasmer n'était pas tromper. Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'aîné des Salvatore. Une semaine qu'elle déclinait les offres d'intimité de Stefan, prétextant un surplus de devoirs_ ce qui était le cas, mais qui n'aurait su l'empêcher de laisser Damon faire d'elle sa chose.

Encore installée, le dos droit à la chaise, feignant de porter un intérêt monumental au cours d'Histoire, mâchouillant un capuchon de stylo, elle l'imaginait. Elle l'imaginait nu, elle l'imaginait la prenant violemment sur le bureau d'Alaric. Elle l'imaginait arrachant son bas de pyjama satiné pour lui faire l'amour de la façon la plus torride qui soit, contre la porte de la cuisine.

En fin de journée, après son dernier cours consacré au sport, elle gagna les vestiaires du gymnase pour ôter son survêtement. Elle se glissa dans son jean foncé, enfila un pull couleur taupe et laça ses converses. D'un geste de la main, elle libéra ses cheveux, attachés à la va-vite et ceux-ci se répandirent sur ses épaules.

Elle soupira, se massa les tempes. Le sport intensif l'avait quelques heures, détourné de ses fantasmes et apaisé sa frustration sexuelle, mais à peine quittait-elle les vestiaires que cette même frustration revenait la gifler de plein fouet. Comme un élastique sur lequel on a trop tiré qui revient claquer sur le bout des doigts.

La sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable retentit. Elle le chercha dans son sac de cours, fouilla la poche avant, l'en extirpa.

La voix de Jérémy en jaillit.

« -Elena, tu es encore au lycée ? »

Machinalement, elle consulta sa montre. Merde. Il était relativement tard.

« -Tu as traîné ! Il est tard, je m'inquiétais ! »

Elena fit la moue. Il s'inquiétait. Stefan s'inquiétait. Bonne s'inquiétait. Tout le monde s'inquiétait depuis qu'un vampire archaïque s'était mis en tête de la sacrifier, elle. Elle, car elle était le doppelgänger de Katerina Petrova.

« -J'arrive Jer', ne t'inquiète pas. Je quitte le lycée, je suis à la maison d'ici dix minutes ».

Ceci étant dit, elle raccrocha. Il fallut qu'elle arrive devant sa voiture pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Pneus crevés, vitres brisées. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine, elle jeta un coup d'œil de part et d'autre, prête à voir surgir un vampire à la peau abîmée et putréfiée, ainsi se représentait-elle ce vampire millénaire. Personne.

Elle pesta mentalement contre Stefan qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Après tout, il avait raison et elle le trouvait plutôt gentil étant donné la froideur qu'elle affichait depuis plus d'une semaine. Les réponses monosyllabiques qu'elle lui offrait. Elle était de glace, réservant ses ardeurs pour ses fantasmes.

Le soleil se couchait, déclinant à l'horizon dans un tourbillon de couleurs chaudes, mêlant l'or et le feu en fusion. Un brasier transcendait le ciel, mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. La nuit tombait vite en Hiver. Elle accéléra le pas, prenant le parti de rentrer à pied, ou de s'arrêter au Mystic Grill afin de vérifier si Matt n'était pas là pour la raccompagner. Matt ou Caroline.

Dans un feulement, une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre à mesure que la vitre s'abaissait. La lumière l'aveuglait et elle dû plisser les yeux pour voir se dessiner parfaitement le visage, auréolé de lumière, sur lequel valsaient de sombres mèches.

Damon Salvatore.

Il abaissa ses lunettes de soleil, dévoilant ses yeux clairs et lui jeta une œillade plutôt appréciative, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres.

« -On rentre à pied ? » Fit-il.

« -On a bousillé ma voiture. Stefan n'est pas là » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle reprit son chemin, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas disposée à discuter avec lui.

« -Ta voiture ? Tu veux que j'aille voir si je peux faire quoi que ce soit ? » Poursuivit-il en accélérant légèrement afin de suivre son pas.

« -Il n'y a rien à faire. J'appellerai quelqu'un demain. Mais là, j'ai juste envie de dormir ».

« -Tu y a vu quelque chose de suspect ? »

Elle s'arrêta, il pila.

« -Ecoute, Damon. En ce moment, tout me parait suspect. Vous êtes des vampires, je sors avec un vampire, j'ai appris que j'étais le double d'un puissant vampire qui a essayé de tuer mon père biologique. Alors franchement, je ne peux pas être objectif pour ce qui est de déterminer ce qui peut être « suspect ». »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder en ajustant la voiture à sa hauteur, accélérant par petites pressions.

« -Tu ne sembles décidément pas de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois » Dit-il avec un regard brûlant.

Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser mais continua de fixer droit devant elle pour essayer de masquer le mieux possible ses émotions.

« -J'ai quelques soucis en ce moment. Sacrifice, vieux vampire, tu saisis ? » Ironisa Elena.

« -Certes, certes, c'est…problématique ».

Il pilla d'un coup, et d'une pression de ses doigts, ouvrit la portière du passager avant.

« -Tu montes ? Je te dépose ».

Elle hésita, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il éclata de rire.

« -Sérieux, tu risques quoi ? Stefan n'est pas là, en tant que ton beau-frère je te dépose, c'est la moindre des choses ».

Malgré elle, le terme de « beau-frère » eut l'effet d'une gifle. Elle monta dans la voiture, s'installa à côté de lui, réalisant alors seulement à quel point la situation était malsaine. Elle fantasmait sur son beau-frère. Le frère de Stefan.

Dans le ballet de lumières ocres, elle le regardait à la dérobée. Ses mains qui tenaient fermement le volant. Ces mains qui la faisaient fantasmer dès qu'elle les imaginait posées sur elle. Sa stature, son dos droit légèrement décollé du dossier de son siège. Ses lunettes de soleil qui voilaient légèrement l'éclat de ses yeux.

Elle ne dit rien durant tout le trajet. Sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais été décontractée quand il était là. Tout en lui suintait la suffisance. Il était de ces personnes qui impressionnent. Il le savait, et en jouait pour l'intimider encore plus. En même temps, sa présence avait également des effets bénéfiques sur elle. Elle se sentait plus mûre, moins adolescente. Moins cantonnée au rôle de la parfaite petite fille de bonne famille. La fille de médecin. La sœur aînée modèle. La pompom-girl populaire.

Après tout, Damon Salvatore était peut-être réellement amoureux d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit. Tout avait été sous-entendu. Il avait cru qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Il avait pris une flèche pour elle. Il semblait irrésistiblement attiré par elle, sans qu'elle eut su dire pourquoi.

Pour Stefan, ç'avait d'abord été parce qu'elle était le sosie de Katherine. Des mois durant, il l'avait observé. Puis avait provoqué leur rencontre. Mais Damon n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle en découvrant qu'elle était le double de cette femme qu'il recherchait depuis plus de cent ans. Stefan avait son humanité, l'humanité était ce que Damon abhorrait.

Stefan l'aimerait-il tout autant si elle n'était pas cette douce, prude et innocente adolescente ?

« -On est arrivés ».

Elena leva les yeux vers Damon.

Tout s'était tendu dans le petit habitacle. Elle dirigea son regard vers ses lèvres, parfaitement ourlées, d'une appétissante couleur chair. Une courbure qui invitait à la luxure. Qui suscitait sa convoitise.

Le désir à l'état brut.

« -Comment apprendrais-tu à une femme à être réceptive, toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il parut décontenancé par sa question. Puis, un sourire surgit sur son visage.

« -De bien des façons… »

« -Tu crois que Stefan ne sait pas, lui ? » S'écria Elena. « Vous êtes frères, vous devez…enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais mieux t'en sortir que lui. Vous avez le même âge. Vous avez le même sang. Vous vous… »

« -Si tu dis qu'on se vaut, je ne réponds plus de rien » L'interrompit Damon. « Et je te jure que je renverserai sur la banquette arrière pour te montrer que l'âge et le sang n'ont rien à voir avec le fait d'être un bon coup ou non ».

« -Un bon coup… ! » S'étrangla Elena.

« -Oh bon sang, pauvre petite chose, comment mon frère et ton footballer t'ont donc préservé ? »

« -Ne me parle pas comme à une enfant ! »

« -Tu es une enfant, Elena ! » Répliqua Damon en roulant des yeux. « Une enfant capricieuse dont le jouet ne marche pas comme il le devrait ! »

« -Tu insinues que je suis… ? »

« -J'insinue que tu es prisonnière de ton image de petite fille modèle complètement asexuée et que tes amants t'ont toujours traité avec tant de respect et d'égard que tu dois faire l'étoile de mer à chaque fois ! Je me trompe ? »

Elle vit rouge. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main s'étala sur sa joue trop parfaite, faisant valser ses lunettes de soleil, claquant avec force.

« -Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne te permettrai de me parler comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Tu es…tu es le prostitué de Mystic Falls ! »

Il ricana.

« -Au moins, je prends mon pied contrairement à certaines ».

Il s'approcha félinement, avec lenteur, dans un calcul parfait. Son approche se conjuguait à merveille avec les rapides battements du cœur d'Elena. Mélange de haine et _d'excitation_. L'excitation bouillait dans ses veines, palpitait, colorait ses joues de rouge, agrandissait ses yeux de colère. Ses lèvres mêmes avaient pris la couleur de la pomme empoissonnée.

« -Personne ne te tient tête ! » Réalisa-t-il avec sarcasme. « Et donc là, sainte Elena ? Comment te sens-tu ? Avoue-le. Ça t'excite qu'on te remette à ta place. Ca t'excite qu'on te tienne tête. Ça t'excite qu'on te malmène. Parce que t'en as ras-le-bol qu'on te traite comme une chose fragile qu'il faut veiller à ne pas briser. Une chose fragile qu'il ne faut pas choquer. Tu crois qu'ils te vénèrent parce qu'ils te respectent, tes amants ? Même pas. Crois-moi, je pourrai te vénérer en te provoquant des orgasmes multiples. C'est une toute autre vénération ».

Elle resta muette. Incapable de réceptionner toutes ses phrases à la fois.

« -Tu es vraiment un sale con ! » Protesta-t-elle en ouvrant en grand la portière de la voiture, prête à s'en enfuir.

Il la rattrapa, emprisonnant son coude.

« -Et tu es une putain d'emmerdeuse qui reste dans son déni ! » Répliqua-t-il.

Il prit son visage en coupe et, brusquement, trouva ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus intenses. Elle répondit aussitôt au baiser, toutes les barrières de sa résistance s'effondrant. Un son guttural s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres quand elle sentit ses dents frôler ses lèvres, les mordiller, les lécher, les suçoter pour la posséder tout entière, pour la déguster petit à petit. Elle sentait toutes ses défenses s'écrouler. La portière refermée, elle s'abandonnait totalement dans le baiser. Son corps se mouvait contre le sien avec toute l'adresse dont il était capable dans un lieu aussi exigüe. Sa main guidait sa tête, la déposait contre la vitre de l'habitacle.

Elle palpait de ses mains son cuir chevelu, enfonçant ses doigts dedans, tirant légèrement dessus, entre le désir et la haine. Elle sentait l'étoffe de sa chemise sous ses doigts, elle glissait ses doigts être les boutons, caressant brièvement la peau du bout des doigts. Elle fouillait de sa langue la cavité entêtante, la représentation même de son désir. Tout son visage se soudait au sien.

Et le baiser était à leur image : entre lutte pour dominer l'autre et le désir qui les consumait.

Les baisers s'achevaient et recommençaient. Elle en était ivre. La tête lui tournait. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait d'importance : Damon Salvatore. Sa bouche. Sa langue. Sa gueule d'ange. La pression de son corps contre le sien. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Dans ses bras, sous les assauts de sa bouche, elle se sentait revenir à la vie.

Tout était plus intense que dans ses fantasmes, quand ses premières expériences sexuelles étaient nettement décevantes par rapport à ses fantasmes.

Il interrompit ses baisers, colla son front au sien. Elle haletait. Le combat n'avait pas été assez puissant pour qu'elle épuise sa hargne. Sa colère. Tous ses cris de rage qu'elle retenait et que les propos qu'il tenait, réclamaient.

« -Tu devrais rentrer, Jenna et Jérémy doivent t'attendre »

La tête complètement retournée, le cœur au fond de l'estomac, elle opina du chef et descendit, les jambes branlantes, à bout de souffle. Elle chemina jusqu'aux escaliers, allait entrer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Alaric Saltzman.

« -Elena ! » S'exclama-t-il. « On s'inquiétait, tu avais dit à Jérémy que tu n'en avais que pour dix minutes… »

« -J'ai… » Balbutia-t-elle, tentant de revenir à la réalité. « On m'a crevé les pneus de la voiture, explosé les vitres, j'étais à pied, alors… »

Alaric se pencha, regarda la voiture, toujours immobilisée sur le trottoir. Dedans, Damon se malaxait les tempes, les yeux fermés, l'air complètement déboussolé.

« -Damon t'as raccompagné ? »

« -Euh…oui »

Alaric se retourna. Jenna venait de descendre les escaliers qui reliaient l'étage au rez-de-chaussée.

« -Dis-lui de rester manger avec nous » Marmonna Jenna. « Mais je le veux dehors dès qu'il aura avalé son dessert ».

Depuis que Jenna croyait avoir surpris Damon embrasser Elena, elle le fuyait comme la peste. Seule la bienséance la forçait à le tolérer.

«-Ce ne sera pas utile, Jenna » Protesta Elena. « Il m'a dit qu'il avait d'autres projets pour ce soir, et… »

« -Il fallait justement que je lui parle » Marmonna Alaric en se jetant au-dehors.

Elena le regarda partir, pressentant la catastrophe arrivée. Elle entra dans la maison et s'affala sur le canapé. Jérémy se précipita vers elle, l'air inquiet. Elle lui raconta, d'un ton monocorde, comment elle avait retrouvé sa voiture. L'incident paraissait quelque peu inintéressant.

Elle partit aider Jenna en cuisine. Elle mit la table, tandis que Jenna, pourtant piètre cuisinière préparait des croque-monsieur. Elle entendait brièvement les voix de Damon et Alaric qui provenaient de la porte d'entrée.

Enfin, il apparut, et selon ses habitudes peu représentatives de la bonne éducation qui lui avait obligatoirement été dispensée, il se comporta comme s'il se trouvait dans sa propre demeure. Il se servit lui-même un verre de Whisky sec, oublia d'en proposer à Alaric et n'attendit pas que tous furent assis pour picorer dans le bol de chips, destiné à être entamé à l'apéritif.

Jenna le regardait d'un air mauvais.

Elena, elle, le regarda durant tout le repas.

En un baiser, il avait su éveiller en elle des sensations qu'elle croyait absentes. Elles étaient seulement ensevelies. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et complètement perdue. Comment pouvait-elle encaisser que Stefan_ son grand amour !_ et elle fussent incompatibles sexuellement parlant, quand le frère de ce dernier la faisait se liquéfier de désir ?

« -Tu bois un dernier verre avant de rentrer, Damon ? » Suggéra Alaric, une fois le repas achevé.

« -Mais volontiers » Répondit l'intéressé en se levant.

« -Elena, tu ne devrais pas monter dans ta chambre ? » Fit Jenna. « Laisse, je débarrasse seule ».

« -Pourquoi cela ? » Répondit la jeune fille, surprise.

« -Tu n'as pas d'interrogation d'Histoire demain matin, avec ton cher professeur Saltzman ? » Demanda sa tante. « Tu as oublié ? »

Une interrogation ! Bien évidemment qu'elle avait oublié ! Elle n'en avait même jamais entendu parler, à force de rêvasser durant tout ses cours !

« -Ca fait un moment que tu as la tête ailleurs, Elena » Gronda Alaric qui remplissait deux petits verres. « Allez, c'est pas compliqué, relis bien tes notes sur le parcours de Lincoln et son implication dans l'abolition de l'esclavage ».

Pour relire ses notes, encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle en prenne !

Elle se força à sourire.

« -Oui…je monte, alors ».

Elena partit. En passant devant la chambre de Jérémy, elle entendit le son de la télévision, qui était à son maximum. Elle roula des yeux et s'engouffra dans l'intimité rassurante de sa chambre. Elle alluma l'ordinateur qui trônait sur son bureau, prête à faire diverses recherches sur Abraham Lincoln. Une nuit blanche s'annonçait. Elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot d'Alaric depuis plus d'une semaine.

Peut-être Damon avait-il réveillé toute sa libido ? Peut-être que la prochaine fois, elle aurait envie de Stefan et connaîtrait enfin la jouissance ? Peut-être suffisait-il…d'apprendre ?

« -Je peux t'aider à réviser, si tu le souhaites. J'ai connu Abraham Lincoln. Vite fait, hein. Chouette gars ».

Il venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et s'était installé d'un bond sur son lit, avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

« -J'ai prétexté avoir besoin de me rafraîchir le visage » Répondit-il avant même qu'elle n'ait fini de s'exprimer.

Il fut devant elle en un éclair. Usant de sa rapidité liée à ses capacités de vampire, il avait franchi l'espace qui les séparait et se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« -Eh bien » Fit-il. « Sous la glace se cache un feu torride. Tout ton corps l'a dit, je veux te l'entendre dire ».

« -Dire quoi ? »

« -Tout en toi me criait de te faire l'amour. Tu veux que je t'enseigne le sexe. Et depuis un petit moment d'ailleurs, si j'en crois ce qu'Alaric raconte… »

Elle ne répondit rien, son regard se fit songeur.

« -Si ça ne se produit qu'une fois et que ça me permet d'améliorer ma relation avec Stefan… » Commença-t-elle.

« -Oh non » L'interrompit-il. « Non, non, non. Ne me mêle pas à ton processus de déculpabilisation ».

« -Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à simuler. Je dois m'améliorer, c'est tout ».

« -Tu crois que c'est toi, le problème ? » S'écria Damon en ricanant. « Ma pauvre petite chose, sache qu'il n'y a pas de femme frigide, juste de piètres amants ».

Une nouvelle bouffée de rage s'empara d'elle jusqu'à la faire suffoquer.

« -Fous-le camp, tu n'es vraiment qu'un type malsain et arrogant ! »

« -D'accord, d'accord. Je m'en vais. Mais je reviendrai. Quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Et crois-moi, tu seras plus que réceptive, ce jour-là ».

Il disparut en un rien de temps.

Malgré elle, elle sentit un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. La culpabilité cédait la place à l'excitation. Ce qui aurait pu se présenter comme une menace devenait une promesse : il reviendrait. Le frère de son petit-ami la rendait folle de désir et s'apprêtait à lui prouver que le plaisir sexe n'était pas juste une légende urbaine.

_ Game On._

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires ;)


	5. Unfaithfull - II

**Titre** : Unfaithful

**Auteur **: Tiffany VanChester

**Date** : 12/06/2013

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est la propriété exclusive de la CW.

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos messages d'encouragement face aux rageux qui mettent à mal l'ambiance créative et conviviale du site ) J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire cette partie, j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, je la trouvais plutôt bof…j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même ! Evidemment, cette histoire qui fait plus office de mini-fanfiction que d'OS ne s'arrête pas là )

Merci donc à jolieplante (vraiment contente que ce soit ton préféré, d'autant qu'il est pas toujours évident à écrire :D), Guest (pour l'orgasme, tu ne crois pas si bien dire…), Dray86, Sabrina2103, Sonnalli, Virginie06, Delena62 (j'espère que tu aimeras quand même, même si on ne reste pas vraiment sur la série…), SuzieQ21, Guest, Salvatorepetrova (ça arrive, ça arrive !), Neverletmego (et oui, ç'aurait été difficilement mis à l'écran…), Fandedelena, Guest, Delphinus (Bienvenu et merci !), Delena62, Antonella (merci beaucoup pour ta longue review ! Dès que je peux, comme je viens de finir mes partiels, je passe lire tes OS, y a aucun soucis ) ). Ca me fait vraiment plaisir parce qu'avec le dernier OS, je crois que j'ai explosé mon record de reviews avec 16 reviews, ça me motive beaucoup à continuer ! Un grand merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Unfaithful Part II-**

Le regard incandescent la fixait. La brûlait. Il regardait sa tête légèrement inclinée sur l'oreiller. Un sourire fugitif effleurait son visage. Ses cheveux se répandaient sur les draps et l'oreiller en vagues chocolats. Il restait planté, devant le lit et ne disait rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois. Il était déjà venu observer Elena, par le passé. Torturé entre la haine envers son frère, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Katherine et cette irrésistible attraction qu'exerçait la jeune adolescente sur lui.

Mais là.

C'était différent.

Il la fixait, en sachant pertinemment que dans quelques jours, dans quelques semaines, elle lui appartiendrait. Il savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux. Qu'il sous-estimait peut-être le déni de sa charmante belle-sœur. Ou bien qu'il surestimait l'importance du sexe dans la vie de celle-ci. Il lui avait promis un apprentissage, mais il allait faire mieux. Il allait se surpasser pour que jamais elle ne puisse retourner à une vie sexuelle dépourvue de toute fantaisie.

Il eut un instant de culpabilité vis-à-vis de son frère qui dormait à poings fermés à la Pension Salvatore. Qui se lèverait demain matin et irait en cours comme un parfait petit humain et se comporterait en parfait petit-ami. Il ignorait que l'ombre du prédateur rôdait auprès de sa virginale petite-amie. Il chassa la culpabilité de son esprit. Ce que Stefan ignorait ne pouvait pas le blesser. Et lui, il avait su passer outre la trahison dont il avait été victime en 1864. La double-trahison. Il pouvait bien malmener Stefan. Il ne lui en voudrait jamais éternellement.

Il la sentit s'éveiller, remuer et s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il le sut en entendant son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration se figer. Mais elle ne se retourna pas, ne parla pas. Elle simula le sommeil. Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres de Damon. Simuler, c'était son pain quotidien, apparemment. Mais il n'était pas dupe, lui. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien simuler d'autre. L'intérêt aux cours. L'intérêt porté aux fêtes organisées par Caroline Forbes. Aux problèmes existentiels de Stefan. Simulait-elle lorsqu'elle le couvrait d'un regard méprisant ? Simulait-elle quand elle s'esclaffait avec ses amis et Stefan tandis que dans l'ombre, il les épiait, les haïssant pour leur bonheur. Les haïssant de l'exclure sans même le réaliser.

Elena se doutait que les battements affolés de son cœur avaient aiguisés les sens de Damon. Elle restait muette, immobile, les jambes cotonneuses. Elle attendait. Sa promesse de revenir la voir se répercutait en écho dans sa conscience. Elle se sentait prête à défaillir.

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que cette promesse ténébreuse avait été faite dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Une semaine qu'elle ne pensait qu'à cela. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Quand il avait suggéré qu'il lui enseignerait les arts érotiques, une semaine s'était écoulée avant qu'ils ne se touchent à nouveau. Et là, encore, elle était seule et frustrée, prisonnière entre sa culpabilité, le dégoût qu'une telle aventure lui inspirait et l'excitation de l'interdit.

Elle le sentit s'approcher et malgré elle, un frisson fit tressaillir son corps. Elle devinait son sourire amusé. Elle pouvait presque voir ses lèvres se mouvoir en une moue narquoise. Il lissa une mèche brune qui luisait sous un rayon lunaire et traça la courbe profonde de sa gorge. Il sentit le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballer à mesure que sa main progressait vers sa poitrine. Sans y déverser la moindre caresse sensuelle, il posa sa main où pulsait son cœur.

Elena ne dit rien. Ne bougea pas. Ses cils eux-mêmes ne frémirent pas quand elle sentit ses lèvres approcher son oreille et la cajoler alors qu'il murmurait :

« -Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. C'est bien pour cela que je ne toucherai pas. Bonne nuit, Elena ».

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il s'était volatilisé avec l'aisance propre aux vampires. Elle se sentait complètement perdue. Elle avait été jusqu'à espérer qu'il s'introduise sournoisement dans ses rêves pour lui donner un aperçu de ce que pourraient être leurs séances d'apprentissage. Mais non. Elle se sentait à la fois excitée et humiliée. Il savait la manipuler. Il avait raison. Personne ne lui tenait tête et ça l'excitait d'être malmenée par cet homme si arrogant, si sardonique et complètement désabusé.

OoOoOoOoO

Elena entra dans le Mystic Grill, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle cherchait un blouson en cuir et des cheveux bruns décoiffés assis au comptoir, un verre de Bourbon à la main. Par chance, il n'était pas là. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pas aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était passé la voir, la nuit. Deux jours qu'il avait clairement exprimé le plaisir qu'il prenait à la malmener. Le lendemain soir, sur l'insistance de Stefan, elle était venue à la Pension Salvatore. Par bonheur, elle n'eut pas à subir la présence de Damon bien longtemps. Il lui avait juste ouvert la porte, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de celle-ci et la regardant de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire aguicheur.

« -Ne fais pas ça ! » Le réprimanda-t-elle. « Tu es dégoûtant ! Et si Stefan… ? »

Elle désigna ses oreilles, illustrant sa crainte d'être entendu par son petit-ami.

« -Oh, n'aies crainte. Stefan n'est pas là. Il est sous la douche. On ne t'attendait pas de si bonne heure »

Elena se mit à tordre ses mains. Elle avait une heure d'avance. Elle était supposée passer à l'épicerie acheter son repas, comme la cuisine des Salvatore était vide, mais l'épicerie en question était fermée. D'où son avance.

« -Un peu plus et tu me loupais » Poursuivit Damon en se dégageant de l'embrassure pour la laisser entrer.

Elena se jeta à l'intérieur de la Pension, bifurquant vers le salon prête à fuir le démon des Salvatore.

« -Quoi ? Tu ne restes pas ? »

« -Oh non. Stefan m'a demandé de vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Et honnêtement, je ne tiens pas à entendre des jérémiades durant le coït. C'est moche. Très très moche ».

« -Tu me débectes » Marmonna-t-elle.

« -Faux. Tu veux que je te prenne sur la table de la salle à manger ».

Elle ricana.

« -On voit que tu n'as pas conscience d'à quel point tu me dégoûte »

« -On voit que tu n'as pas conscience d'à quel point tu as envie de moi ».

Elena soutint son regard. Un sourire suffisant fleurit sur le visage de Damon, totalement subjugué par ce petit bout de femme qui feignait l'hautaineté alors même qu'il se savait en position de supériorité.

« -Je te sers à boire ? » Fit-il. « Bourbon ? Cognac ? Champagne ? »

« -Oh…euh…champagne ».

« -Son altesse a des goûts de luxe » Railla-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce pour aller extirper du frigidaire une bouteille de Krug. Elena resta plantée dans le séjour, les sourcils froncés. Où Damon pouvait-il donc aller, une fois chassé de sa maison ? L'idée s'insinuait en elle et elle détestait cela. Il reparut, la bouteille glacée entre les mains, dessinant des perles humides sur ses doigts. Avec dextérité, il déboucha la bouteille et en versa une coupe à Elena. L'or tourbillonna dans la coupe de cristal. Alors qu'elle allait la porter à ses lèvres, elle le vit se verser une propre coupe. Elle se figea. Son éducation la forçait à l'attendre.

Il approcha son verre pour l'entrechoquer à celui de la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux.

« -A quoi buvons-nous ? » Osa-t-elle demander.

« -A quoi buvons-nous ? » Répéta Damon en s'esclaffant. « Mais à la cruelle et décevante expérience maintes fois réitérée qui t'attend ce soir ma belle ! »

Il vit la jeune femme pâlir. Tout son sang se retira de son visage. Il était habitué à ses regards condescendants, à ses œillades méprisantes et haineuses. Mais là, elle le regardait avec des yeux où se mêlaient la déception, l'agacement et le mépris le plus profond qui soit.

Elle reprit contenance et entrechoqua à nouveau leurs verres avec violence, éclaboussant sa main d'éclats dorés.

« -A la dépravation sans limite de Damon Salvatore qui va encore une fois jouer les prostitués de la ville ce soir ! »

« -Elena, pour un homme, c'est loin d'être une réputation péjorative ».

« -Pour moi, ça l'est ».

« -Parce que tu es naïve »

« -Je te méprise »

« -Tu vas coucher avec mon frère ce soir, alors que tu fantasmes sur moi depuis deux semaines. Alors que tu es totalement ouverte à ma proposition indécente. Méprise-toi toi-même avant de me juger ».

« -Je te hais ».

Elle sentait se diffuser dans ses veines la même rage, le même désir, la même insidieuse tentation qui l'avait faite fulminer un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant dans une voiture. Avant qu'elle se laisse fondre. Avant que le désir corrosif n'abaisse toutes ses barrières. Avant que Damon prenne possession de ses lèvres, de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Elle le détestait, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir le courage et la force nécessaire de faire taire Damon Salvatore. Elle aurait voulu le gifler, l'embrasser, dévorer son corps jusqu'à le faire rendre les armes. Jusqu'à le rendre dépendant de chacun de ses mouvements.

« -Tu ne dors donc pas ici ? »

« -Je ne dors donc pas ici » Confirma-t-il.

« -Où vas-tu dormir ? »

« -Oh, tu sais. Une conquête qui t'invite chez elle. La décence veut que l'on reste dormir ».

« -La décence veut qu'on ne court pas deux lièvres à la foi »

« -Je te retourne la critique Elena Gilbert ».

Elle bouillait intérieurement. Elle porta ses lèvres jusqu'à sa coupe et en avala une gorgée. Elle était folle de rage. Et folle de jalousie. Elle ne faisait qu'imaginer le corps gracieux d'une merveilleuse brune en talons aiguilles, bien plus douée et féminine qu'elle, le corps qui se presserait contre celui de Damon, qui s'arquerait sous lui, qui soupirerait sous ses mains.

Damon lui arracha le verre des mains, le posa sur la table et passa son doigt sur le bord en cristal. Là où le rouge à lèvre écarlate de la jeune femme avait esquissé une trace. Il posa ses lèvres dessus.

« -Le rouge à lèvre, ça te va bien. On quitte l'adolescente quand tu te maquilles de la sorte ».

Elle ne répondit rien, totalement tétanisée.

« -Tu ne croyais pas sérieusement que parce que je me proposais comme professeur, j'allais être exclusivement avec toi ? Que je sache, ce soir, tu ne seras pas seule chez toi comme une amoureuse éplorée ».

« -Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! » Explosa Elena.

« -Merci, j'avais compris le message » Rétorqua Damon vaguement vexé.

Il avait plus que compris le message. Quand elle l'avait manipulé peu de temps après qu'il ait brisé la nuque de Jérémy Gilbert. Quand elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Stefan après avoir été enlevé par Rose. Bien sûr. Ce ne serait jamais lui. Elle le méprisait, elle le désirait mais…ce n'était pas de l'amour.

« -Oh. La douche s'est arrêtée. Je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien ».

Elena fronça les sourcils. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait aperçu l'expression blessée que Damon s'efforçait désormais de camoufler. Il se disait amoureux d'elle. Mais il tentait toujours de la blesser. De lui faire du mal. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ses lèvres pourtant sources de fantasmes ne faisaient que prononcer d'acerbes paroles. Elle se demanda même s'il ne partait pas à la recherche de conquêtes pour lui faire du mal. Ce qu'Elena ne prenait pas en compte, c'est que Damon tentait de lui rendre coup par coup, la souffrance qu'elle-même lui infligeait.

Damon partit, Stefan la rejoignit, enthousiasmé par son arrivée prématurée. Ils commandèrent des pizzas, discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Stefan évoqua le fait qu'il devrait s'absenter le week-end suivant pour partir chasser et, alors que l'heure pénétrait dans la nuit la plus profonde, ils firent l'amour. Encore. Elle connaissait peu l'expérience tendre post-coïtale. Elle simulait jusqu'au bout, prétendant avoir adoré leurs ébats, et proposait de s'endormir. Mais alors que Stefan s'endormait, elle restait là, les yeux rivés au plafond. Encore plus que d'habitude, elle était contrariée. Et honteuse.

Durant leurs ébats, elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait imaginé que c'était pas Stefan qui la couvrait de baisers et s'insinuait en elle, mais son frère aîné. Ça n'avait pas eu le résultat escompté. Elle n'avait fait que penser à Damon durant tout leur rapport sexuel. Elle imaginait Damon avec cette autre femme, rencontrée probablement au Mystic Grill. Et pendant qu'elle était coincée dans son rôle de petite fille parfaite, Damon devait ne pas se satisfaire d'une position banale comme le missionnaire et avait dû, sans même s'en rendre compte, jouer le rôle de professeur pour la chanceuse à qui il avait probablement offert un Cosmopolitan.

Le lendemain matin, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle avait à peine dormi. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et dû renoncer à prendre un petit-déjeuner. Elle attendit que Stefan soit prêt et ils partirent mains dans la main au lycée dans un parfait simulacre du parfait petit couple d'adolescents. Elle avait reçu une note pour le moins mauvaise en Histoire sous le regard déçu d'Alaric. Elle avait écouté Caroline jacasser pendant leur pause de midi. Et elle avait cédé à la demande de cette dernière. La retrouver au Mystic Grill pour parler entre filles.

Caroline avait juste tenu à passer chez elle car elle avait promis à sa mère d'aller chercher son linge au pressing à la sortie des cours. Elle avait juré à Elena de ne pas être longue.

Damon n'était pas là. Elena en était soulagée car elle ne se sentait pas la force de supporter ses sarcasmes. Le bar était presque vide, aussi se décida-t-elle à jouer aux fléchettes en attendant la venue de Caroline. Les longues soirées passées ici, dans son adolescence, à jouer avec Matt, Bonnie et Caroline avaient aiguisé sa dextérité. Elle maniait relativement bien les fléchettes, enchaînant les coups de maître. Quand elle manqua sa cible, elle sentit qu'il venait d'arriver. Il avait une prestance qui la faisait frissonner et perdre toute sa superbe. Devant lui, alors qu'elle tentait de relever le menton et de jouer les adultes moralisatrices, elle n'était qu'une chose hagarde et impressionnée.

Avec Damon, ç'avait toujours été plus qu'une simple relation où l'homme exerçait une profonde fascination à l'encontre de la jeune lycéenne. La simple vue de sa silhouette ne suffisait pas à la désappointer. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait sa présence, son corps se raidissait dès qu'il pénétrait dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Elle se retourna, lentement, n'affichant nullement une moue étonnée.

« -La nuit a-t-elle été si pénible que ça pour que tu noies ton désarroi dans l'alcool ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Le parfum enivrant qu'il dégageait achevait de la faire tressaillir. Il exerçait un empire indescriptible sur elle.

« -Très amusant » Répondit-elle avec un sourire vaincu.

« -Tu la tenais mal » Dit Damon en s'approchant d'elle, emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne, imposant sa poigne à celle de la jeune femme. « Tiens ta position, ne faiblis pas ».

Elle restait hypnotisée par le son de sa voix qui semblait faire l'amour à ses oreilles. Par la proximité de son corps chaud, par la poigne qui la serrait.

« -Oui » Dit-il d'une voix suave. « Je te l'ai dit, je suis plutôt bon professeur ».

Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser ce qui généra un sourire narquois sur le visage de Damon. Malgré lui, il était subjugué par les réactions si humaines et si naïves d'Elena.

« -Si tu commences à rougir pour si peu, tu n'as pas fini » Ironisa-t-il.

Il adorait la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à allumer cette fille. Il la vénérait et elle ne le réalisait même pas. Il vénérait ses mimiques, ses moues narquoises, la façon dont ses joues s'ornaient d'une couleur rosée. Tout en elle suscitait l'adoration. L'intonation de sa voix lorsqu'elle était heureuse, lorsqu'elle était vexée ou avait peur. Elle n'était qu'une enfant qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait et qui hésitait, sans même réaliser que ses doutes provoquaient la souffrance de son entourage.

Il l'avait cerné et malgré tout ses défauts qu'elle dissimulait au monde entier, il l'aimait. Il savait qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Qu'elle n'était attirée que par son physique, que par le côté dangereux et interdit qu'il incarnait. Mais il s'en fichait. Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il réalisait à quel point il était prêt à tout pour la garder auprès de lui. Pour la faire faillir. Et tomber amoureuse de lui.

Il avait surpris les œillades enflammées qu'elle lui lançait. La façon dont son corps se raidissait à son arrivée. La façon dont son cœur s'emballait dès qu'elle prenait conscience de sa présence. Il avait goûté à ses lèvres, avait remarqué la façon dont elle avait répondu au baiser, osant des choses avec sa langue qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, venant d'elle.

Sous la glace, brûlait la lave.

Et il était envoûté par la façon dont elle reniait ses sentiments pour ensuite laisser le désir et le plaisir déferler en elle.

« -Elena ! Tu m'as attendu ? »

Damon roula des yeux.

Blondie.

Cette satanée Blondie.

Damon lâcha instantanément Elena.

Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle l'incendia du regard. Un profond regard de haine. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que Caroline s'était souvenue de la façon dont Damon l'avait manipulé et l'avait abusé. Ca n'avait pas été pour améliorer son image auprès d'Elena. Aussi Caroline veillait-elle à distiller son venin tout autour d'elle, prête à mettre en garde toutes les jeunes femmes de Mystic Falls contre Damon Salvatore.

« -On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? » Gronda-t-elle dans un feulement.

« -Le Mystic Grill est ma seconde maison. Ne t'inquiète pas, Barbie vampire, je ne vais pas rester ».

D'un air satisfait, Caroline le regarda s'éloigner pour aller commander un verre, au bar. Elle se tourna vers Elena, haussant un sourcil, tâchant de tirer l'échange dont elle venait d'être témoin, au clair.

« -Il te harcèle ? »

« -Non…Damon est juste…Damon » Tenta d'expliquer Elena.

« -Pitié, au nom de notre amitié, promets-moi de ne pas laisser ce type t'approcher ! »

« -Caroline… »

« -Je suis sérieuse Elena. Il est dangereux.

« -Je sais qu'il t'as fait beaucoup de mal… »

« -A moi. Et à toi aussi. Jérémy, tu te souviens ? Ce type est un fléau, Elena ».

Avec un sourire gêné, Elena acquiesça. Il était inutile de débattre avec Caroline. A juste titre, cette dernière vouait une haine sans merci à l'égard de Damon. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû en faire de même, mais sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle ne parvenait pas à le détester. Elle lui en voulait. Il l'agaçait. Mais les accès de haine qu'elle avait à son encontre s'estompaient rapidement. Trop rapidement même.

Stefan avait un entraînement jusque tard, ce Mercredi-là. Aussi, Elena savait-elle que Damon était seul à la Pension Salvatore. S'armant de tout son courage, elle monta dans sa voiture et partit seule à la Pension.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait mis du rouge à lèvre. La remarque que Damon lui avait faite lors de leur précédente rencontre l'avait manifestement marqué. Elle avait même relevé ses cheveux dans une haute queue de cheval. Elle n'avait pas encore ôté ses converses, seule vestige de l'Elena adolescente. C'est en se jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, alors qu'elle était arrêtée à un feu rouge qu'elle en prit conscience. Jamais elle n'avait fait de tels efforts vis-à-vis de Stefan, pour un simple rendez-vous, et elle se sentait honteuse. D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas rendez-vous avec Damon. Le sachant seul, elle se présentait chez lui dans l'espoir de…

Dans l'espoir de quoi ? Qu'il la renverse sur le canapé familial ? Elle secoua la tête. C'était stupide. Mais elle y allait. Et elle ne devait pas réfléchir, sans quoi elle rebrousserait chemin pour passer la soirée à s'en vouloir de ne pas être allée au bout de son envie.

Elle se gara en bataille dans l'allée de la Pension Salvatore, et en descendit en prenant soin de claquer la porte, avertissant par là-même Damon de son arrivée. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se précipite pour l'accueillir, mais non. Rien.

Elle eut une moue narquoise. C'était Stefan, ça. Pas Damon. Damon était plutôt assis, dans sa nonchalance la plus exquise, entrain de siroter un verre, attendant qu'elle pénètre dans son antre. Damon l'avait toujours intimidé, bien plus que Stefan. Il était le tentateur, un monstre qui révélait en elle des pulsions qui ne s'étaient jamais révélées auparavant.

Elle entra dans la pension. Un silence de plomb y régnait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au magistral escalier de bois qui reliait le rez-de-chaussée à l'étage, vestige de sa première fois avec Stefan.

Identifiant le tintement de glaçons ricochant contre les parois en cristal d'un verre, elle bifurqua à sa droite.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Elle s'immobilisa. Subitement paniquée.

En un moment rapide surhumain, Damon se retrouva face à elle, la tête inclinée dans le creux de son épaule, sourcils froncés, la fixant.

« -Stefan n'est pas là ce soir… » Commença-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil. Intrigué.

« -Et ? »

« -Et je me disais que…que… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« -Que ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« -Wow, ce putain de déni est juste hallucinant. C'est au point que tu n'es pas capable de dire clairement que tu es venue pour que je te fasse l'amour alors que tes jambes t'ont amené droit chez moi » ?

Elle osa lever droit le regard sur lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« -Bien. Puisque c'est dit… »

« -Attends, tu crois sérieusement que tu peux te pointer chez moi pour que je plie à tout tes caprices ? »

« -C'était ça, le deal ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Tu m'apprends. Ça induit que je peux débarquer chez toi pour une espèce de leçon vicieuse »

« -Non, ça n'a jamais été ça le deal » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Je t'apprends. Donc, c'est moi qui décide quand et où le jeu commencera ».

« -Il commence à se faire désirer le jeu, tu ne crois pas ? » Railla Elena.

« -Précisément » Fit-il avec un sourire mutin.

« -Comment ça, « précisément » ? » S'emporta-t-elle.

« -C'est le bon mot. Le désir. Ça fait des mois que tu crèves d'envie que je te fasse l'amour. Ça fait deux semaines que tu sais que ça arrivera. Et ça, crois-moi, plus tu auras envie, plus tu prendras ton pied ».

« Je vois…donc ça signifie que tu ne me toucheras pas ? »

« -Belle déduction ».

Elle tourna les talons, prête à s'en aller, quand il la rattrapa, l'immobilisant en tenant son épaule et enfouissant son menton dans le creux de sa nuque.

« -En revanche, je peux te dire de me réserver ton prochain week-end »

« -Pourquoi je ferai cela ? »

« -Parce que tu diras à Stefan que tu as une tante de malade. Un mensonge du genre. Et on partira, rien que toi et moi. Un week-end complet »

Elena sentit le désir affluer dans ses veines. Quoi qu'il arrive, le week-end prochain, il serait avec elle. Elle aurait tout le loisir de le regarder, de le toucher, d'assouvir des mois de fantasmes. Damon, d'une pression, la retourna pour lui faire face et elle se sentit d'emblée submergée par son regard qui n'était plus que fièvre.

« -Et crois-moi, après ce week-end là, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi ».

Elle était faible. Trop faible. Le son de sa voix conjuguée à son regard de braise la faisait fondre. Elle était totalement esclave de ses désirs. Elle allait pour chercher ses lèvres lorsqu'il se recula en ricanant.

Le désir céda une nouvelle fois la place à la colère. Elle rebroussa chemin, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

« -Espèce de psychopathe ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« -A ton service » Répondit la voix de Damon, qui ayant de nouveau regagné le séjour, vidait son verre d'un trait.

Elena ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Le bruit l'avait réveillé.

Machinalement, elle pivota, cherchant du regard son radioréveil qui indiquait qu'il était une heure trente du matin. Quand elle tenta de se remettre sur le côté duquel elle dormait, elle croisa le regard de Damon. Il s'était assis au bout de son lit.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ? » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« -Chut… » Murmura-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il écarta la couette avec douceur, appréciant brusquement le fait qu'Elena dorme un lit relativement large, assez pour accueillir deux personnes. La main de Damon s'enroula autour des hanches d'Elena, pour la rapprocher de lui, tandis qu'elle le fixait toujours, à la fois effarée et ébahie. Damon regrettait un peu qu'elle se soit réveillée. Les quelques minutes qui avait suivie son entrée, il avait surpris sur son visage un air complètement détendu. Il différait énormément d'avec l'air contrarié et déchiré qu'elle affichait en permanence en sa présence.

Il la colla franchement contre lui alors que sa bouche glissait sur la sienne, bougeant lascivement à mesure que sa langue caressait ses lèvres avec lascivité. Elena soupira d'aise, l'esprit encore légèrement brumeux, à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité.

Dans la semi-obscurité, ses mains cherchèrent les pans de son tee-shirt. Cherchant à caresser la peau, qu'elle trouva, posant une main sur son bas-ventre qui se banda sous l'effet du toucher.

Damon palpa l'étoffe du pyjama qu'elle portait, un sourire sardonique accroché sur sa gueule d'ange démoniaque. Pyjama de lycéenne. C'était loin d'être le vêtement le plus aguicheur qui soit. Pas de soie. Pas de satin. Juste du coton. Remontant ses mains sur le haut de son pyjama, il prit ses seins dans ses paumes, lui arrachant un nouveau soupire, cette fois-ci, légèrement plus rauque.

Avec lenteur, il fit redescendre ses mains vers son ventre, trouvant la peau chaude de l'abdomen et y traçant des cercles imaginaires. Ralentissant encore davantage sa démarche, il fit glisser une main dans le bas du pyjama et en instant, il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne disait rien, totalement bloquée entre panique et excitation.

« -Pourquoi tu es là ? » Essaya-t-elle de dire.

« -Chut. On ne parle pas ce soir »

D'un côté, elle apprécia la suggestion. Lorsqu'ils parlaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sauter à la gorge. En un sens, elle appréciait. Leurs joutes verbales mettaient son corps en ébullition. Dans ces moments-là, elle rêvait de sexe violent. De corps à corps où tout son désir et sa frustration s'évaporeraient. Là, c'était différent. C'était plus tendre, plus doux. C'était une facette de Damon qu'elle avait déjà surpris par le passé. Aux antipodes de ses sarcasmes, de ses moqueries.

Il redescendit sa main, cette fois-ci passant outre la barrière de sa culotte, et d'instinct, elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque, ne l'interrompant ni d'un geste, ni d'une parole. Il eut un air amusé en constatant que sa présence seule l'avait déjà excitée. Il trouva son clitoris d'un doigt, et traça de langoureux mouvements circulaires. Elle le fixait toujours, totalement abasourdie par la vague de désir et de plaisir qui montait en elle. Alors que ses doigts sur elle prenaient plus d'assurance, les soupirs et les gémissements se mirent à tomber de ses lèvres en psalmodie.

Alors que son souffle se coinçait dans sa gorge, il retira ses doigts de sa culotte, la faisant passer totalement sous lui. Il parsema son visage et sa gorge de baisers, remonta légèrement son haut de pyjama pour baiser la peau de son ventre et s'arrêta un instant, juste à côté de son nombril, pinçant entre ses lèvres sa peau, la mordilla légèrement, arrachant à la jeune femme un petit cri, entre surprise et plaisir. Elle sentit sa bouche s'arrondir en un sourire suffisant.

Ses mains descendirent vers ses genoux, les écartant légèrement, puis plus franchement, afin de se mettre entre elles, faisant descendre très lentement son bas de pyjama. Son ouïe surdéveloppée remarqua combien son cœur venait de s'emballer. Combien son souffle s'était encore davantage accéléré sur le moment.

Putain. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. L'inaccessible Elena Gilbert. Aux valeurs bien trop puritaines pour qu'il puisse rêver la posséder. Elle était là, totalement suffocante de désir entre ses bras. Et malgré le fait qu'elle sorte avec son frère, malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans la maison de l'adolescente, il allait la faire jouir. Pour la première fois, il n'en doutait pas, elle connaîtrait le plaisir.

Il couvrit son bas-ventre de baisers humides. Damon enroula ses bras autour de ses cuisses afin de les maintenir écartées. Il sentit le peu de résistance qu'il restait à la jeune femme l'abandonner, car sa tête retomba dans un petit bruit étouffé sur son oreiller. Le corps totalement abandonné.

Lentement, ses lèvres tombèrent sur son clitoris, laissant apprécier leur venue par un souffle chaud. Il fit tout d'abord remonter sa langue, de son intimité jusqu'à son clitoris, le faisant rouler entre ses lèvres, le suçotant. Il l'entendit jurer et remarqua que ses mains s'étaient crispées autour des draps. Son bas-ventre s'était arqué contre son bouche.

Damon se redressa légèrement pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, le regard chargé de désir. Totalement blottie dans sa brume de plaisir. Toutes les terminaisons nerveuses d'Elena s'étaient enflammées sous la caresse buccale. Elle sentait sa langue caresser avec langueur son clitoris avant de ne le caresser plus qu'avec le bout de la langue, dans des mouvements succincts qui faisaient grimper son plaisir par vagues.

« -Oh mon Dieu… »

Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu gémir dans les bras de son frère. Enhardi par ce gémissement des plus sensuels, Damon enfonça un doigt en elle, le faisant aller et venir tout d'abord lentement, alors qu'il léchait avec tout autant d'application son bouton de plaisir, le faisant rouler entre ses lèvres. Il en introduisit un second. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort « Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ». A ce moment-là qu'il se dit qu'être venu juste pour l'exciter sans la combler totalement avait été une erreur. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans son lit, de l'amener au septième ciel, de la faire supplier. Il mourrait de désir. De lui ordonner de se placer elle-même sur lui pour onduler des hanches, pour lui faire elle-même l'amour. Pour contrôler elle-même son plaisir. Ses doigts plongeaient en elle avec plus de facilité, s'accordant à merveille avec le plaisir d'Elena qui allait en s'intensifiant. Alors qu'il la sentait de plus en plus fébrile, prête à venir, il introduisit sa langue à l'intérieur d'elle et poursuivit ses caresses sur son clitoris en y replaçant son index.

D'un seul coup, tout son corps se contracta. Et de longs spasmes se répandirent dans tout son corps, la faisant trembler. Elle avait fermé les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir, et derrière ses paupières explosa un nuage de lumière. L'extase. Il cessa toute caresse pour remonter, la discernant à moitié dans l'obscurité. Mais son visage était totalement détendu. Elle était encore pantelante sous l'effet fulgurant du plaisir.

Il l'avait entendu quelques fois auparavant. Jamais ses gémissements, ses supplications n'étaient montées de la sorte dans les aigües. Une partie de lui fanfaronnait en se disant qu'il était le premier et le seul à avoir amener Elena à l'orgasme.

Elle eut un geste qui l'étonna. Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui, l'approcha d'elle pour un baiser plein de tendresse. Il eut un sourire désabusé. Bêtement, il s'était imaginé qu'Elena arriverait totalement à dissocier l'amour du sexe. Mais non. Elle n'était pas comme beaucoup de ces femmes qu'il avait rencontrées et avec qui le sexe restait le sexe. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans après tout. Après le plaisir, survenait la tendresse. Elle devenait tactile.

Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Le plaisir lui faisait confondre, l'espace d'un instant l'amour et le désir. Mais bientôt, il le jurait, elle serait sienne. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Elle l'aimerait.

Il resta un moment, allongé contre elle, se soutenant légèrement pour ne pas l'écraser, appréciant la sensation de ses mains autour de lui et de son corps à moitié nu sous lui. Enfin, il se redressa.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Maugréa-t-elle. « Tu ne… ? »

« -Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ? » Répondit Damon.

« -Oh eh bien tu… »

« -Je suis sûr que nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire pour cela le week-end prochain. Et honnêtement, ce serait dangereux d'aller plus loin ce soir »

« -Pourquoi cela ? »

« -Je crois que demain, Jenna et Jérémy te demanderont si mon frère est passé. Tu n'as pas su te montrer très discrète ».

Malgré l'obscurité, il vit ses joues s'empourprer, et au souvenir des gémissements d'Elena, il eut de nouveau un sourire teinté d'arrogance.

« -Donc tu pars…comme ça ? »

« -Je pars comme ça. On se retrouve là-bas, ok ? On vient chacun de notre côté. A moins que tu veuilles que quelqu'un à Mystic Falls nous surprenne, bien évidemment… »

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il entrouvrit légèrement.

« -Attends ! » L'appela Elena. « Tu ne m'as pas dit où nous nous retrouvions. Où as-tu prévu que l'on passe le week-end ? »

« -Mais chez toi, Elena » Répondit-il d'un air amusé.

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

« -Chez moi… ? »

Il disparut en un rapide mouvement.

Elle fit la moue en pensant qu'une semaine la séparait de ce week-end. Elle repensait aux mots qu'il avait prononçait. La discrétion s'imposait, effectivement. Plus que de vulgaires leçons qu'il lui avait initialement proposé, cette aventure avait tout d'une liaison. Elle se sentait honteuse vis-à-vis de Stefan, mais en même temps, la façon tendre et douce qu'avait eu Damon de la toucher l'avait surprise et résolument conquise.

Elle sentait encore le poids de Damon contre elle, ses cheveux sombres sous ses mains, ses lèvres faisant l'amour aux siennes.

Une part d'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était attachée à Damon. Autant qu'elle l'était à Stefan, et c'était bien là le problème. Elle était avec Stefan depuis peu de temps. Damon était le frère de ce dernier, taquin et insupportable avec qui elle avait eu finalement, peu d'échanges. Elle savait qu'elle y était attachée. Mais elle n'avait pas réalisée qu'elle y était autant attachée.

La vérité était dure à admettre. Cela faisait des semaines que son monde tournait autour de Damon. Et au fond d'elle, elle se disait que les semaines à venir se dérouleraient exactement de la même façon, son obsession allant en s'intensifiant.

* * *

J'espère que cette seconde partie vous a plu ;) J'attends vos avis !


End file.
